Falling
by intestinetalk07
Summary: Max is chosen as a wife candidate for Prince Nick Cadby AKA Fang. But the thing is, she doesn't want to get married, let alone to a prince. But what happens when she is chosen and get married to him? What happens to a different boy in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Fang's POV**

I have to marry.

That's what my parents told me on my nineteenth birthday.

Six candidates are chosen; one from each fief.

From Anguis is Bridget Dwyer, daughter of the baron. From Lupus is Jennifer Joy, daughter of the High Judge. From Tigris is Ella Harte, daughter of the battle master. From Corcodilis is Maximum Fairborn, daughter of some farmer. From Balaena is Monique Dye, another daughter of a baron. And lastly, from Aquila is Lissa Rift, the daughter of my father's best weapons master and the woman I plan to marry.

I've never seen any of the other women except for Lissa. And she's high class.

A prince has to marry someone who is high class.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

I have to marry.

I'm seventeen years old and I have to marry. Or at least have a chance at being picked to be the prince's bride.

Normal girls would be so excited. They'd just be squealing with joy. They would throw away their old dresses and shoes and go out to buy new ones.

But I'm not a normal girl. I don't know if you knew that, but now you do.

While most wear dresses or gowns, I wear tunics, leggings, and boots. I go hunting with a bow and arrow while most girls cook or clean or mend clothes. And I do NOT want to marry a prince.

Princes are snotty, and boring, and can't do anything for themselves. I mean, they even need someone to help them dress.

No. I am not marrying a prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

Today, Lissa Rift of Aquila is coming to the castle.

We have to have a ball for each candidate.

That means fancy tunics, dancing, and absolutely no time with Arrow, my best friend, who happens to be a horse.

It's nearly dark, which means Miss Rift will be arriving soon. The servants come in and dress me in a dark purple tunic with gold thread weaving designs in the fabric. The silk runs over my head like water. Brown leggings are put on and polished black leather boots after them.

Looking in the mirror, my black eyes stare back at me.

The servants leave. A minute or two later my mother comes to get me.

"Miss Rift is here." She is dressed in baby blue floor length dress, complete with frills and bows and pearls. Her graying, red hair is twisted up in a tight bun with her tiara resting on her head. Her blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

"I'm coming." I follow her down the stairs, bracing myself for what was going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

Someone knocks on the door.

Opening it, I see a man in a uniform with the royal insignia on it. Behind him is a carriage.

"Maximum Martinez?" My attention rivets back to the man on our doorstep. My parents come up behind me.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

I lie, "Yes."

"We will wait out here."

I nod closing the door.

My mom pulls me to my room to get the few belongings I was taking to the castle.

She presses something into my hand.

Looking down, I open my hand. A thin gold chain with a small heart sparkles in the dim light.

I look at my mother, who as tears in her blue eyes. She smiles, making the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth more apparent, "Love you."

I hug my mother with tears threatening to spill over, "I love you, too."

We break apart.

"You have to go."

I nod, blinking back my tears.

I pick up my bags and walk out the front door. My family follows behind me, silent.

Royal servants take my belongings.

I turn around. I hug my father and my brothers, Iggy and Gazzy. I mess up Gazzy's blond hair and he ducks his head. When I get to my little sister, Angel, I tuck her curly blond hair behind her ears and look into her brilliant blue eyes.

"I love you."

She starts to cry but answers, "I love you, too."

I hug her tight, "Hey. Don't worry. I'll be back."

Then, I let her go and hug my mother once more.

I get onto the carriage and look down at my family.

My older brother, Iggy, smiles, "Go on, you got a prince to win!"

I smile back. The carriage jerks forward. I wave to my family and they wave back. They're standing in the middle of the road, when Gazzy, who's as tall as me and has longer legs, sprints toward the carriage.

When he catches up, he throws something onto my lap. I look down and see a miniature bow and arrow, carved out of wood.

I smile, pressure building up behind my eyes.

I don't know how anyone could leave a family that was so loving and yet, I was. I open my hand that was still clutching the necklace. I loop it around my head and put the clasp together.

As I look ahead, I let myself silently cry.

Three days until I meet the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

The ball was a fate worse than death.

It was so insanely boring and my feet hurt from dancing so much.

A servant comes into my room to help me undress. I look at the boy who looks as old as me. He's obviously new.

His curly blond hair is sticking out at every angle and his eyes are a bright...gray? I study his thin face. He was lanky, medium height, and looked like a cheerful type of person.

He pulls off my boots, wrinkling his nose when they come too close to his face.

I study him. He walks with a bounce and puts my boots in my closet.

"What's your name?"

He looks at me, "Omega Fenwick of Corcodilis fief." He hesitated, "Did I do something wrong? Should I polish your boots before I put them away? Are you uncomfortable?"

With each question he comes closer and closer, with his eyes looking for an answer.

I sigh, "No, nothing's wrong. Continue."

He takes my night clothes out of my wardrobe and unbuttons my tunic.

Once I'm dressed, Omega makes a move to the door.

I clear my throat, "Aren't you going to prepare my bed?"

Omega looks at me questioningly, "Huh?"

Gesturing towards my bed I say, "Prepare my bed?"

He cocks his head, "How do you do that?"

Sighing, I go to the side of my bed. I uncover the mattress halfway, "That's how you prepare a bed."

He mumbles something under his breath.

"What was that?"

His eyes meet mine and I'm surprised to see him look disgusted, "Nothing, Your Highness."

He leaves, muttering some more.

I get under my covers but despite my exhaustion, I can't fall asleep for some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's POV**

We kept going and going and going. Every few hours we'd stop and take a break and we'd also stop to eat. But other than that we just kept going, getting closer and closer to Aquila. We traveled through Balaena.

Once we got into Aquila, we stopped at an inn. I went to the washroom and took a bath. I dressed in one of the dresses my mother made for me. It had a dark blue skirt with white sleeves and a brown body. I put on soft leather brown boots. I pulled my hair away from my face and tied it with a blue satin ribbon and went down to the tavern to eat.

Guards followed me as I walked down the stairs. There were two of them.

As soon as I entered the large room, it went silent and all eyes were on me.

Heat crawled up my neck and onto my cheeks.

I walked over to the innkeeper, feeling dozens of eyes on me the whole three steps to the bar.

The innkeeper's wife smiles kindly, "News travels fast."

"Yeah," I sigh.

She puts a bowl of soup in front of me, "Welcome."

I duck my head, "Thanks."

Chatter slowly fills the inn again when people get bored of watching me eat.

When I'm done with my meal, I go back to my room to get my cloak.

I walk through the city with my guards. There are so many more people here than in Corcodilis. It's so much bigger and busier. I don't know how people live in Aquila with so many other people.

I walk back to the inn with my guards trailing me. I go to my room and flop down on my bed.

As soon I'm comfortable, the door is thrown open and an old lady with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a gray dress walks in.

I jump to my feet.

The woman looks at me with distaste.

She cuts to the chase, "I will help you prepare to meet the prince. My name is Anne Walker."

She sits on a chair and gestures for me to sit in the one across from it.

I sit and Anne frowns.

"Straight back. Legs together. Cross your ankles."

I'm startled, but obey.

She looks me up and down, "We have a lot to do today."


	7. Chapter 7

**Fang's POV**

Tonight candidate Jennifer Joy of Lupus Fief is coming.

My servants dress me in a white tunic with black thread making swirls on the lighter fabric, black leggings, and black boots.

Omega enters my room, waiting to escort me down to the Hall.

I study my reflection and am satisfied, "Let's go."

Omega follows me out of my room and down a flight of stairs to the Grand Hall.

I stand next to my father's throne.

Then, I watch as all the guests are announced.

Finally, Ms. Joy was announced.

"Introducing candidate Jennifer Joy of Lupus Fief."

She wore a white gown which made me think that our outfits were planned. Half of her dirty blond hair was tied back.

She curtsied and I approached her.

"May I have this dance?"

She bows her head, "Of course, Your Highness."

Music started playing. I take her right hand. She puts her left hand on my shoulder and I put mine on her lower back. Then, we dance.

Ms. Rift had come down from her chambers, and was watching us dance. I could feel her eyes trying to burn a hole through Ms. Joy's head.

After dancing, we ate. I sat with Ms. Joy on my left, and my mother on my right.

Father, being the king, was at the head of the table.

Ms. Joy was quiet during most of the dinner, but she laughed and talked at appropriate moments.

I went to bed that night immediately, dreaming this nightmare would be over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Max's POV**

Light shone behind my closed lids.

My covers were yanked off me. I curled up in a ball, trying to keep my body heat.

"Up!"

I didn't move.

"I said UP!" Anne pushed me off my bed.

I hit the floor hard and stare at her balefully.

This was our relationship.

"What was that for?!"

"When I tell you to do something, you _will _doit." she said it in that annoying, I-know-everything-and-you-know-nothing voice.

I glare at the floor.

"Make your bed."

I make my bed.

"We are leaving for the castle after breakfast," Anne says, while I straighten the blankets.

"I thought the ball was tonight. Not this morning."

"We have been invited early."

I go silent.

I dress myself in a yellow dress that has brown ribbon threaded through the neckline and the hem and brown boots. The servants, who were supposed to help me dress, watch me instead because I won't let them help.

I'm not helpless. I'm not like the prince and all those other people who think they're so much better.

When I'm ready, we go down to the tavern to eat.

I eat eggs and toast with jam.

After, we pay the innkeeper and I get in the carriage and we go to the castle.

Passing through the giant gates brings me back to reality.

I sit back in my seat and feel every bump in the road taking me farther away from everything I've known.

The carriage stops and I follow servants up to my guestrooms.

When we get to the guest hall, I see a girl, or more correctly, a woman, standing. Watching.

"Hello," she startles me with a vicious tone.

She cackles, "Well, we have a scaredy cat here!" she throws her head back and laughs, "Just to let you know, Prince Nick is _mine!_"

"You can have him," I say in a serious tone.

Her eyes go wide.

We pass her, but I savor the moment.

The doors to my quarters are opened and my eyes can't get enough of my room. Or more correctly room_s_.

I run over to my bed and throw myself down on it.

"This is amazing!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Fang's POV**

I had been told by Omega that Maximum Martinez of Corcodilis Fief was coming this morning.

The carriage passed the gates midmorning.

I didn't see a glimpse of her though.

I changed into my riding tunic, leggings, and boots and had Omega do the same.

When I got to the stable, Arrow was already saddled and ready to ride. Another horse was beside him for Omega.

I pulled myself up onto Arrow's back and watched Omega struggled to get onto his horse.

Eventually, two servants had to pick him up to get him on, while I was ready to fall _off_ Arrow from laughing so hard.

When I first started laughing, the servants and staff looked at me weird, which I guess is from my reputation of being a statue.

When Omega was settled in, I kicked Arrow twice and she started to trot.

Omega struggled to get his horse up to mine.

I sighed. I would have to teach Omega to ride before going at my normal speed.

I stopped Arrow and waited for Omega.

When he had caught up, I started talking, "One kick is walk, two is trot, and three is gallop. Pull the reigns to the right to go right and the same for the left. To stop, pull back and tighten your legs. Got all that?"

"Yes, Your Highness." He repeated everything I said.

"Okay. Then let's go." I lead Arrow into a walk with Omega next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Max's POV**

My room was amazing. But after staring at everything for a while, you get kinda bored.

My maids had all left to prepare for the ball.

I went to the door and opened it a crack.

Two guards, one on each side of the door, were standing outside it.

A loud clang came from down the hall and the guards left to investigate.

If they came back, they would be guarding an empty room.

I walked around the castle without anybody stopping me. The servants didn't bow. But I guess that was because I looked like a servants too.

I was free.

Turning a corner, I bump right into something, which was actually a someone.

I took a step back to regain my balance. "Sorry," I mumble with my head down.

I take a step to go around the person, but he blocked my way.

Going the other, I was also blocked.

I got frustrated and snapped.

Getting right up into the stranger's face, I said, "Is this funny to you? 'Cause _I_ don't think it's funny at all! Are you one of those people who always has to make things difficult? Huh?" With each word, his eyes got bigger.

"So are you gonna move?! Or am I gonna have to mak-"

"Miss Marinez!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I turn around to see Anne down at the end of the hall. She walked briskly down to meet us.

"Go back to your room."

I leave quickly, taking long strides. But I obviously didn't get away fast enough, because I hear Anne talking.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness."

My feet stopped mid-stride.

_Highness? _

I just said all that to the Prince. The heir to the throne. The King's son. And the weird thing is, I don't care.

If the Prince didn't choose me, I could go home.

I could go home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fang's POV**

After riding, Omega goes to eat his midday meal.

So, I walk around the castle. I'm about to turn a corner, when someone runs into me.

She regains her balance and keeps her head down. She apologizes and tries to go around me at the same time I try to go around her and the same way.

I go the other way, but she mirrors me.

Her head snaps up and I find her brown eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Is this funny to you?" 'Cause I don't think it's funny at all! Are you one…" I'm shocked. She rants on without a shred of respect to the _prince._

I realize that she's stopped talking. I open my mouth to tell her I am the prince but she cuts me off.

"So are you gonna move? Or am I gonna have to mak—"

She's cut off by a sharp voice.

"Miss Martinez!"

We both look down the hall at an old lady striding quickly toward us.

She faces the servant girl.

"Go back to your room."

The girl turns and walks quickly away.

The lady turns to me, "I'm and so sorry, Your Highness. The girl doesn't know protocol. She only came here recently and I haven't had much time to teach her much…"

"And you are…" I leave the question hanging.

"Anne Walker of Tigris Fief. I am one of the candidate trainers. Excuse me for being abrupt but I must attend to my duties," she bows.

"Yes, of course."

She walks briskly past me and I continue forward.

My thoughts wander back to the servant girl. Martinez. Kind of a weird name, but it's familiar. Martinez. Martinez…

My feet are glued to the ground.

Martinez! Mam Martinez! _She's_ one of the candidates?!

Tonight's ball was going to be a disaster!


	12. Chapter 12

**Max's POV**

My palms were sweaty as I watched the maids prepare the gown I was to wear to the ball.

It's gorgeous. To me.

The dress was black and the sleeves hung off the shoulders. The body was tight and made out of silk. The skirt was poufy with layers of cloth. The top two layers were a course, see-through material, studded with _real diamonds_.

I was wearing black, strappy high heels.

My maids push me down in a chair in front of a mirror.

They yanked and pulled my hair, making tears come to my eyes. But when they finished, my hair was in an elegant twist. A few curly strands were hanging down brushing my neck. Diamond clips were sparkling in my hair and they put a diamond necklace on me.

The maids lead me down a hall, down stairs, and in front of a door.

I stand there and wait.

A group of people come down the hall and guess who's right in the middle of them. Prince Nick. And Anne is talking with him! My two favorite people in the world! Input sarcasm here _.

I lower my head and turn my back to them. They walk by me without a glance or a pause in their conversation.

I stand outside the ball room for what seems like hours, while the announcers bang their sticks and yell a bunch of names I don't know. The other people waiting to be announced were staring at me whispering.

A boy with golden chestnut brown hair and green eyes catches my eye and smiles in a welcome, sympathetic way.

Surprised, I quickly look the other direction.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" I ask my maid.

"A little longer, ma'am."

I sigh and lean in an unlady-like manner against the wall behind me.

After a few more minutes, the boy who had smiled at me earlier was announced.

Sam Duberry of Aquila. He is very attractive and you can tell he's a noble's son or something like that.

I think about how we live compared to how he would live, and before I know it my name is called.

I am shoved through the doors and find myself in front of the king, queen, and prince.

Everyone's staring as I attempt a curtsy, but my foot catches on the hem of my dress and I fall forward.

I hit the floor on my hands and knees and hear laughs throughout the room.

_Great,_ I think, _perfect way to start out._

My cheeks are burning as I hear the laughter stop as quickly as it started.

Black polished boot are in front of me.

I look up as the person bends down.

The person who just so happens to be the King. He holds out his hand and I take it. Once standing I bow my head, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

I see the Queen behind him standing up, looking at me with concern.

The King returns to his throne and I bow again.

Footsteps stop in front of me and I lift my eyes to meet the Prince's

He holds out his hand, stiffly, "May I have this dance?"

I look at it and mumble reluctantly, "I guess."

Anne, who happens to be nearby, clears her throat loudly, glaring at me.

I smile a fake, sweet smile, "Of _course,_ Your Highness."

I put my left hand in his and he puts it on his shoulder. He puts his left hand on my lower back and we clasp our right hands together.

Then, we dance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fang's POV**

I wear my black tunic, black leather vest, black leggings, and black boots.

Looking the mirror, my skin looks even more pale than usual, and my eyes darker.

Omega comes in and leads me down toward the ballroom.

Partway down, Omega is called off to do some last minute preparations.

I walk down on my own. Then, as I turn a corner, I see Maximum Martinez.

I quickly step back out of view. Luckily, her head was down.

She walks by without noticing me.

I release the breath I was holding and step out into the corridor.

Turning the opposite way, I walk down the hall, but I realize that she had been wearing a black dress.

We're matching again.

Once again, I stand next to my father.

People are announced one by one.

Then Sam, one of my best friends comes in.

He gives me a small smile before finding his seat.

Then trumpets are blown.

"Announcing, Maximum Martinez, candidate from Corcodilis Fief."

The doors open and she stumbles into the room.

Lissa, who was standing next to Jennifer, smirks.

I turn my attention back to Maximum and am surprised when my breath catches.

She has on a black dress that sparkled. Her dirty blond hair had been pulled back into an elaborated do with a few strands hanging down. Even from this distance I could see her dark lashes, framing her chocolate brown eyes.

She walks forward to stand in front of my father.

She starts to curtsy but when she steps forward, her foot catches on the hem of her dress and she pitches forward.

She lands on her hands and knees and laughter rings throughout the Hall.

My father, leaps out of his throne and kneels beside Maximum to help her up.

A stunned silence fills the room.

My mother had risen from her seat and when I saw her, her face was full of concern.

I look at Maximum bowing in front of my father.

He sits back down on his throne and I step forward and ask her to dance.

"I guess."

Someone behind me pointedly clears their throat and she fixes her answer, "Of course, Your Highness."

She smiles sarcastically to match her tone.

We place our hands correctly. I pull her closer and she stumbles forward, slamming into my chest.

She glares at me but I had already started to pull her into the dance.

We dance silently, with other couples spinning around us.

Every once and a while, Maximum would make faces or sigh at someone.

When the song stopped, we pulled apart and I bowed and she curtsied.

Then she left. She just turned her back and walked away.

She was strange. In a rude way.

My eyes followed her as she walked out the doors that lead to the garden.

Then, I followed her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Max's POV**

Anne kept motioning for me to talk or do something, which really started to get on my nerves.

All I wanted for the song to be over. Just then the last note played.

I curtsied and left as fast as I could. Being inside with this many people made me feel claustrophobic.

I walk out a door that looked like it led to a garden.

A few couples where out here and some servants too.

I walk further in until I can't hear the music. I come into a clearing that had a water fountain in the middle of it.

Looking around to make sure no one was around, I step out of my shoes and pull my dress up to my mid-shins. I step into the fountain and close my eyes as the cool water runs over my feet.

If Anne saw, she would have a heart attack.

I turn my head up to the sky and breathe deeply.

"Does it feel nice?"

My head turns toward the sound that was surprisingly close.

A few feet away stood the boy who smiled at me earlier.

He smiles now. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes."

He looks at me, surprised.

I raise my eyebrows, "Are you really so used to getting what you want?"

I don't wait for a reply and get out of the fountain.

He replies, belatedly, "Well, most of the time I get what I want, but if I don't, the answer isn't usually so blunt."

I answer with my back to him, "Well, I'm not all that usual."

He chuckles, "I noticed."

I glare at him and the humor is wiped off his face.

He takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I snort and say sarcastically, "Oh, really."

He studies me thoughtfully. He cocks his head.

"What?" I shift uneasily under his gaze.

He opens his mouth to answer but another voice interrupts.

"Sam!"

The light haired boy turns around and my eyes look at the approaching figure.

Prince Nick looks at Sam, then at me, and then back to Sam.

"What are you two doing out here?"

Sam opens his mouth but I cut him off, "None of _your_ business."

Sam chuckles, "You're going to be busy with this one."

The prince's eyes are on me and I look back at him jutting out my chin.

"Well, supper is set and we are going to eat," he turns around calling over his shoulder, "Come along Sam."

Sam looks at me with humor in his eyes, "Let's go Miss Martinez."

I follow behind them both while putting on my shoes.

Prince Nick leads us into a different room with round tables.

In the middle of the room is the only rectangular table. There, the King, Queen, and other Nobles sit.

Prince Nick sits in the empty seat next to the Queen without a glance at me.

Sam occupies a seat across from Prince Nick and he motions for me to sit in the one next to the Prince.

The king rose and the room went silent.

"Greetings! Tonight we are welcoming Miss Martinez, candidate of Corcodilis Fief, to the castle." He turns to me, "We hope you find it comfortable." He turns back to everyone else, "And now, let us eat!"

Servants bring out platters of food and stand next to people to serve them.

I hear Prince Nick talk to the servant at his shoulder, "Potatoes, bean casserole, gravy, and some pork."

The boy around my age takes his plate and loads it with all the foods the Prince had wanted.

I look up to the dirty blond haired girl at my shoulder, "What do you recommend?"

She jumps, startled, "Pardon, m'lady?"

I see the King, Queen, Prince, Sam, and every other noble at the table look at me.

"I said what do you recommend?"

The girl blushes deeply, "U-uh." She looks at all the faces staring at the scene and says very quietly, "T-the taters, m'lady."

I reach for the potatoes, which happen to be in front of me.

The girl reaches forward, "Let me help, m'lady!"

I pull the spoon out of her reach, "Thank you for your offer, but I am quite capable of doing it myself."

I load a spoonful of potatoes onto my plate. Then, I look at everyone else, "Is no one hungry?"

Everyone, strikes conversation and starts eating. But I still see some glances my way.

Sam was trying to hide a grin, the king was smiling, amused, and Prince Nick had his mouth hanging open, staring at me.

I take a bite of the potatoes and am surprised. They taste just like my mom makes them.

Looking up the serving girl, I gesture for her to lean down. I whisper in her ear, "These taters are real delicious! Who made them?"

The girl blushed, but smiled proudly, "I did, m'lady. Made 'em jus' like my mum does at home in Corcodilis!"

I smile up at her, "They're perfect! My mother actually makes them the same way. But I'm afraid I don't know how to make them because she didn't get to teach me before I left."

I wave to another servant, who comes up to me and the servant girl, "Could you bring another chair or stool for…" I look at the girl for help.

"Maya."

"Yes, my lady."

Seconds later, he sets a stool beside my chair.

Maya hesitates.

"Sit."

She starts to argue, "But…"

"That's an order," I smile to soften my words.

I look at Prince Nick who's still staring slack jawed.

"Yes?"

He snaps his jaw closed, "What are you doing?"

I think about my answer, "Well, I want to talk to her. And besides, you obviously aren't gonna talk to me and I don't know what anyone else is talking about. So, I came up with a solution." I smile at Maya, who is watching us.

Then, I ignore everyone else at the table and talk with Maya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fang's POV**

When I first enter the clearing, I see Sam. Talking to him is Maximum.

"Sam!" he turns around.

I look at him and Maximum, "What are you two doing out here?"

"None of _your_ business," Maximum snaps.

Sam chuckles and says something under his breath.

I look at Maximum, "Well, supper is set and we're going to eat." I turn around, "Come along Sam."

I hear him talk to Maximum, "Let's go Miss Martinez."

I sit next to my mother and Ava sits next to me. Sebastian takes the seat across.

My father welcomes Maximum and everyone else and then the servants bring the food out.

I tell Omega, who was my server, to load my plate.

Next to me I hear Maximum talk. She was asking the serving girl what she thought was good. That wasn't all that strange but the way she said it was. She talked as if the servant was her friend. Her equal.

Nearly everyone at the table had heard her.

Maximum repeats herself.

The girl says, "The taters, m'lady."

Maximum reaches for the potatoes.

The serving girl lunges to take the spoon out of her hand, but she jerks her hand away.

"Thank you for your offer but I am quite capable of doing it myself."

My jaw drops open and I openly stare at her.

Then she looks up at everyone else who is watching, "Is no one hungry?"

Immediately, everyone finds something interesting. But I continue to stare.

Maximum keeps talking to the serving girl casually. Eventually she tells another servant to get a stool so the serving girl can sit with her.

A serving girl sitting together at the same table as me!

Maximum looks at me, "What?"

I snap my mouth shut and her mouth twitches, "What are you doing?"

She looks at me, all humor gone from her face, "Well, I want to talk to her. And besides, you obviously aren't gonna talk to me and I don't know what anyone else is talking about. So, I came up with a solution."

She turns back to Maya and carries on with her conversation.

Disgusted, I turn back to my own plate.

When I look at my father, I see him watching Maximum as she talks and laughs with the serving girl.

His eyes are amused, but he doesn't say anything.

He catches me looking and raises his eyebrows.

I look quickly back to my plate.

"So, Miss Martinez."

Maximum looks up from her conversation, to Sam, who had spoken.

"How long have you been in Aquila?"

She answers shortly, obviously wanted to go back to her former conversation, "Three days."

Sebastian pulls her back, "Is this the first time you've been to Aquila?"

"Yes."

"You're name is Maximum, isn't it?"

"Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?' she mutters under her breath.

"It's an interesting name."

"Most people call me Max." She turns back to the serving girl.

Sebastian looks at me and then gestures to Ava with his head.

I shake my head no. I was not going to talk to _her_.

Going back to my food, I take a long time eating it.

After the meal, people slowly started drifting back to dance.

I watched from the seats against the wall as Maximum declined Sam's hand and instead danced with a servant boy.

Sam sighed and came to sit next to me.

"She is very…"

I finished his sentence, "Rude."

He shook his head, "No, just strange." His face turned to me, "Kind of refreshing isn't it?"

I snort.

Then I see Lissa Rift walking towards me.

She sits in the seat on the other side of me, "Lovely ball isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Rift," I answer formally.

She smiles at me, "No need for formality. Call me Lissa."

I nod at her. I turn back to watch the dancers.

I see Maximum sit down in a chair along the opposite wall next to the serving girl from dinner.

Lissa talks, "She's quite peculiar, isn't she? She obviously isn't all that high in class."

I said nothing, which Lissa took as permission to continue.

"She also doesn't stand up straight. And name is masculine. And do you see talking to the servant girl and dancing with all the servant boys. And at supper, she served herself. And…"

Sam looked coldly at Lissa, "Not so confident, are you?"

"Pardon me?"

"Worried Nick will pick her instead of you?"

I sat up straight, "I would pick Lissa a thousand times before I picked Miss Martinez!"

I was looking straight at Sam and out of the corner of my eye I saw black fabric.

I turn my head to see Maximum standing there.

She looked at me coolly, "I'm gonna go to bed, but Anne says I must say goodnight." She turns to Lissa, "Goodnight." She looks at Sam, "Goodnight, Sam."

Then, she looks at me, "Sweet nightmares, Prince Nick."

Sam barks out a laugh as my jaw drops open.

Sam jumps up to his feet and holds his arm out to Maximum, "May I assist you to your room?" he smiles brightly.

Maximum smiles sweetly back, "Of course. What a gentleman you are!"

She disappears into the crowed with Sam.

I hear Lissa next to me, "What a horror!"

Inside, I agree.


	16. Chapter 16

**Max's POV**

When I get to my door, I turn to Sam, "Thank you. I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you. You are actually very nice. I apologize."

He smiles at me, "And I apologize for Nick's behavior."

I smile back, "Well, good night."

I open my door, but before I close it I hear him say, "Good night Max."

The first time anyone has said my name in days.

I strip off my dress and put on my night gown before the servants can help. I wash my face and pull my hair out of its beautiful twists.

Then, I roll myself in my covers and close my eyes.

Immediately, I fall asleep.

The sun wakes me up the next morning.

I yawn and stretch.

Getting up, I put on slippers which had been placed beside my bed. I walk over to my wardrobe. Inside, there are fancy gowns and shoes.

"I'm not gonna be able to do anything wearing any of this."

I go back to my bags which were empty.

Frowning, I open a dresser. All my old dresses were folded neatly inside, along with all my old shoes and other belongings.

I pull out a pale blue dress and slip it on.

I wash my face and pull my hair up.

Then, after putting on a pair of leather boots, I open my door. The guards weren't there.

Smiling, I walk out into the corridor.

I walk and walk until I find the Hall where the ball was.

I walk out into the garden and breathe deeply.

Fingering the golden heart that was still around my neck, I walk deeper into the garden.

I retrace the path I had taken last night, and end up in the clearing with the fountain.

Sitting at the edge of it, I run my fingers lazily across the surface of the water.

The coolness calms me. Taking a deep breath I stand up and leave the clearing and the garden.

When, I get near the corridor that led to my room, I hear voices.

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

Anne's voice rings out.

"I'm sorry but she's not in there, ma'am."

I recognize the soft voice that belonged to Maya.

A long sigh echoes down the hall, "No one around here can do anything!"

Footsteps come my way and I step back quickly.

Suddenly, an arm snakes around my waist and a hand clamps over my mouth as I am pulled backwards.

I jerk my head around and see Sam smiling down at me.

He takes his hand off my mouth but doesn't release my waist.

Anne walks by without a glance in our direction.

I let out a deep breath and turn around to look at Sam, "Thanks."

He steps out of the shadows, "You're welcome."

"What are you doing here at this time?"

He shrugs, nonchalantly, "Not much. Just walking around." He nudges me with his shoulder, "You busy?"

I shake my head, no.

He grabs my hand, "Come on."

We jog down through the castle, on the lookout for anyone.

Sam leads me through the kitchen to a side door.

When I pass through it, I'm outside the castle.

"Come on." He pulls gently on my hand.

He leads me to what looks and smells like the stables.

Inside, there are two horses saddled. One of them is a sandy yellow color and the other one, the taller one, was a dappled gray horse.

Sam pulled me forward, "Come on!"

He patted the partially gray one, "This is Duke. And this is Piper." He patted the sandy one.

He went to the side of Piper, "I'll help you up."

I back away, "No! No, no, no! I've never ridden before!"

He smiles evilly coming toward me, "You're getting on that horse."

As quick as a whip, he snags me around my waist and pulls me toward the horse.

I pull on his arms.

By this time, we're both laughing hysterically.

Then, I hear a voice.

"If she doesn't want to ride, don't make her."

Sam and I turn toward the voice, and I notice Sam doesn't let go of his hold of me.

Prince Nick and a girl, who I recognize as the girl who startled me in the hall when I first arrived, walk into the barn.

They walk to two other horses that I hadn't noticed before.

I turn to Sam, "I'll ride."

I watch as the Prince help sit the girl on her horse sidesaddle. Then he swings easily onto his horse and raises his eyebrows at me.

A challenge.

I feel Sam's warm, big hand on the small of my back as he leads me to the horse. He lifts me onto the horse so I'm sitting sidesaddle.

I smile at Prince Nick. Then, I hike the skirt of my dress until it's just above my knees and straddle the horse.

The girl sitting sidesaddle has her mouth hanging open.

Prince Nick is staring openly at my calves, with wide eyes.

Sam, next to me, is bent in half with laughter.

I snap my fingers near my legs and then point at my face, "Face is up here."

His gaze snaps up to my face and his face flushes. I stick my chin out at him.

Bring it on!

Sam gets on his horse and speaks to Prince Nick, "Why don't we ride together."

Prince Nick gives him a sour look, but the girl with him pipes up, "That's a wonderful idea!"

She urges her horse forward out of the barn.

Prince Nick gives me one last dirty look and then follows her.

Sam urges our horse forward.

"Who is she?"

"Lissa Rift, candidate from Aquila. She's a witch. I wouldn't worry about her. I just can't believe Nick's stupid enough to choose her for his wife."

I look at the long red hair flowing down the girl's back, "He already chose?"

Sam hesitated, "Not really. He just thinks everyone else is too low for him and Lissa is the only one in his rank. Or at least near it."

"He's horrible. And rude, selfish, self-centered, stubborn, and, and, and…"

"That all?"

I turn around to look at Sam's smiling face. I elbow him softly, "It's not funny!"

He disagrees, "Yes, it is!"

"No!" But I can't help it, I laugh.

"You know," I say through my laughter, "If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't make it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Fang's POV**

I walk into the stables and see Sam's arms around Maximum as she struggles to get away from him. They were both shrieking with laughter.

It was obvious that Sam was trying to get Maximum onto one of the horses behind him and Maximum didn't want to get on.

"If she doesn't want to ride, don't make her."

They stop laughing and look at Lissa and I, who I had brought along for my morning ride, but Sam's arms don't let go of her.

Lissa and I walk to our horses. I help her get onto a chestnut mare and I swing up onto Arrow.

I raise my eyebrows at Maximum.

Sam helps her sit sidesaddle.

Then, Maximum looks at me mischievously.

She pulls her dress up until it was above her knees.

A lady! Showing off her bare legs to two men that she barely knew!

Max straddled the horse.

Sam was wheezing with laughter and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from her legs.

Her hands reach down in front of her legs and snap twice.

My eyes jerk up to her face and I feel myself flush as she says, "My face is up here."

Sam laughs.

Sam was falling for that charming smile. He was falling hard. And he would find that there would be no cushion to stop his fall.

Sam calls to me, grinning, "Why don't we ride together?"

The traitor.

Lissa agrees enthusiastically.

Lissa slaps her reins and I follow her out of the stables.

We ride side by side. Behind me I hear Sam and Maximum laugh about something.

Lissa turns around, "Are you two love birds gonna catch up?" she turns back around smiling.

When Sam and Maximum catch up, I talk to Lissa pointedly, "Lissa, you are the kindest woman I have ever known. You are very different from _someone_ I know."

Maximum snorts loudly, then speaks, "So, Lissa. Have you changed your first impression of me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Maximum looks innocently at her, "Oh! You don't remember? Well, let me refresh your memory." She hesitates, "Wait. Are you saying you don't remember so you don't get embarrassed in front of Prince Nick?" She smiles at Lissa with an eyebrow raised.

"Quiet, Miss Martinez!" my voice interrupts her from starting again.

Her eyes lay on me, coolly.

"You don't control me."

But then Sam touches her arm and slightly shakes his head.

She looks up at him, but remains silent.

We ride in silence for a few more minutes before Maximum speaks.

"I'm bored," she looks at Sam, "Can we go back?"

"Sure."

They wheel their horses around and walk back to the castle.

Lissa talks, "Well, that was nice."

I look at her, "You have a peculiar definition of _nice_."


	18. Chapter 18

**Max's POV**

I lean my head against the windowpane making the glass fog up with my breath.

Looking down, I see Prince Nick and Lissa trotting back to stables on their horses.

They walk together into the castle.

My stomach growls, so I leave my room in search of the kitchen.

When I open the door, a delicious smell draws me in farther.

A red-faced, chubby woman stands at the stove, stirring soup in a pot. When she hears the door close, she turns around and starts to bow.

"Please don't."

I stop her before she can finish, "I'm tired of all this bowing."

She grins at me, "I agree with yer, milady."

"None of the 'My lady' stuff either, please. Call me Max."

She wipes her hands on her aprons and holds her hands out to me, "Call me Cook."

I shake her strong hand.

Looking over her shoulder, I ask, "What are you making?"

"It's soup with potatoes, beef, carrots, celery, and onions. Smells good, don't it?"

"Yeah." I stand next to her. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Of course! Always need help in my kitchen! Can you cut and peel the apples. Prince Nick doesn't like the skin."

I sit at a table with a small knife, "Picky eater."

"You can say that again. Drives me crazy."

I smile at her, "I like the peels."

She smiles back, "Me too."

As I peel the apples, I eat the skin.

Cook hums as she adds things to her soup.

"Come 'ere."

I stand and walk over to her.

"Taste." She shoves a spoon in my mouth.

She studies my face, "How is it."

"It's amazing!"

She smiles broad, "Made up the recipe m'self."

The door opens and we turn to see Prince Nick come in.

He looks at me and then at Cook and then at the apples I had to finish peeling.

"My apples aren't peeled."

Cook looks at me, "Can yer finish that?"

I walk over to the table and lean my hip against it and start peeling.

Prince Nick sits across from me, looking at everything except me.

The silence stretches on.

I focus on cutting the apples, still eating the skin after I peel it off.

Then, I separate the flesh of the apple from the core.

I cut the flesh into bite size cubes.

I finish the last apple and push the plate with the apple cubes on it toward His Highness.

He eyes them and then holds out his hand without looking at me, "Fork."

I give him a sour look but before I can move, a fork is thrown on the table.

He picks it up and sticks an apple cube.

I snatch it away before it reaches his mouth.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Don't you have something to say?" I look pointedly at the apple cubes that I had just cut.

His jaw sets, "No."

I put my hands on the table and lean down to look at him, our eyes level, "Oh, really?"

Then, I slowly bring the fork up to my mouth and pull the apple cube off with my teeth, "Mmm! So sweet!"

Standing up straight I tap my foot, "Waiting…"

He glares at me. Abruptly, he stands up and walks out of the kitchen.

Cook lets out a big breath, "Don't think yer should've done that…"

I look at her, "He can't do anything to me. I'm one of his candidates."

Smiling, I take the plate of apples out of the kitchen, leaving Cook to her soup.


	19. Chapter 19

**Max's POV**

The ride back to the castle was silent after Maximum and Sam had left.

I gave my horse to the stable hand and went to the kitchen for something to eat.

Opening the door, I see Cook and Maximum smiling over a pot of stew.

I look at a table where an apple sits, half peeled.

"My apples aren't peeled."

Cook turns to her pot after asking Maximum to peel the apple.

I follow Maximum to the table and sit while she stands, peeling.

I notice she eats the peeling as she cuts it off. Unsanitary.

I started looking around the kitchen, trying to avoid Maximum's eyes.

She pushes a plate with apple cubes on it, at me.

Inspecting them, I hold my hand out, "Fork."

A fork is thrown on the table and I pick it up. I impale an apple cube and bring the fork to my mouth. But as quick as a whip, Maximum snatches the fork out of my hand.

I look up at her.

She looks back, "Don't you have something to say?"

She looks at the apples cubes.

"No."

She leans down so our faces are inches from each other, "Oh, really?"

Then she eats my apple off my fork. _My_ apple. _My_ fork.

"Mmm! So sweet!"

She stands up straight, tapping her foot, "Waiting…"

Angered by her actions, I rise from my chair and exit the kitchen.

Striding down the corridor, I could practically feel my body heat melt off my clothes.

I walk to the garden and walk and walk and think.

My feet lead me to the clearing where I had found Sam and Maximum last night.

What were they doing here?

I shake my head ridding myself of the thought.

Who cares?

I leave the clearing.

I walk deeper into the garden. A laugh rings through the garden and I follow it.

When I find the source, I see Jennifer Joy from Lupus Fief, laughing with my mother.

They look up at me. I bow to my mother and Jennifer rises out of her seat and bows to me.

My mother looks at me, "Hello Nick. Will you join us?"She gestures to the open seat next to her.

I pull up to the small round table and a servant brings me a cup of tea and a small cake.

I sip the tea and follow the conversation.

My mother looks at Jennifer, "Are there many wolves in Lupus?"

Jennifer shakes her head, "Not very many, Your Majesty. The fief is only called that because of its loyal soldiers."

My mother nods her head, "Really?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"How do you like it in Aquila?"

"Oh, it's beautiful, Your Majesty! I'm very much comfortable." She smiles at the queen.

My mother looks at me, "Nick has grown up here his whole life. I really think you should see more of the country you are going to rule someday." She rubs my shoulder.

"Maybe once I'm married, Mother."

She smiles playfully at Jennifer, "Of course! Once you're married!" She leans closer to Jennifer, "What do you make of your competition?"

Startled, Jennifer stutters, "W-well, I think the other women are lovely and I'll be happy for the one who marries your son."

My mother sits back in her chair, "You are very lovely Jennifer."

She blushes, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Thoroughly jaded, I stand up and excuse myself.

I walk back into the castle. Why couldn't Maximum be more like Jennifer…?

Once, I get back to my chambers, I throw myself onto my bed, and before I know it I'm asleep.

A hand is on my shoulder gently shaking me, "Your Highness…"

I open my eyes and look at Omega, "What?"

"It's time for the ball."

I look at him ,"What am I wearing?"

I eye the blue tunic and black leggings with black boots.

I sigh, "Put it on me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Max's POV**

I look at the simple dress on my bed.

It was a slim, black silk dress long sleeves. I wore black ankle boots that were impossible to see.

My hair was put into a simple ponytail and I was ready to go.

I follow my maids down the hall. Halfway there, I meet up with Sam, who's wearing a dark blue tunic that made his hair and eyes look more gold.

I smile, "Hello."

"Hello. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome."

He smiles back and offers his arm, which I take.

"Who's tonight's candidate."

He answers amused, "Monique of Balaena Fief. I've met her. She's much too young. Talks way too much. Emotional too. Very emotional."

I smile at her description, "Can't see Prince Nick with her."

He laughs, "Nope. Neither can I."

When we get to the waiting room, I see a young girl with a chocolate skin and curly brown hair. I walk toward her with Sam and as I get closer I see her brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm candidate Maximum Ride from Corcodilis. Call me Max." I smile and nudge Sam.

"Sam Duberry from Aquila. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hi! I'm Monique Dye. Most people call me Nudge which is really weird but totally cool at the same time, you know?"

I blink, "Uh, yeah sure. You don't seem nervous at all."

"Oh, I am nervous. My nervous are shaking and I have butterflies in my stomach and I have to go to the bathroom."

I smile at her, "Well, don't be. Prince Jaden is a pussy cat."

Sam corrects me, "Tom cat."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, but he may look like something but he's nothing. Okay?"

She nods, "Thank you."

I smile walking away.

Sam leans down and talks in my ear, "You think Fang looks like something?"

"Who's Fang?"

"Oh! That's what I call Nick, he has a mean bite. But do you think he looks like something?"

I cock an eyebrow at him, "Jealous?"

He smiles, "Maybe."

"Well, don't worry. He's handsome but no match for you."

He stands up straighter, "Thank you."

His name is called and he releases my arm. Minutes later, I am called.

Sitting next to Sam against the wall, I watch as Mo-Nudge executes her curtsy perfectly.

She starts to dance with Prince _Fang _(snicker snicker). Then the King and Queen start dancing.

Sam stands up and offers his hand to me.

For a while, the three of us are the only ones dancing, but gradually people join in.

The supper was much like mine but everything tasted different.

I asked Maya, who was my serving girl again, about it and she said that they always use the spices where we came from to make us more at home.

For the rest of the night I talk either to Sam or Maya.

Every once and a while, I would look up to find Prince _Fang_ looking at me. Not glaring. Looking.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fang's POV**

The next morning, I slept in.

I woke up with the sun high in the sky, a sign that it was still morning.

I call the servants and they change me out of my night clothes into a tunic and breeches and boots.

I walk around the corridors and as I turn a corner I bump into someone.

Look at a familiar dirty blond head and hearing a familiar "Sorry", brings a sigh to my lips.

"Where are you going Miss Martinez?"

She looks at me sourly, "None of your business."

"You're going into town, aren't you?"

"Now, who told you that?"

She turns around to leave but a voice stops her.

"Max!"

She turns around, a smile lighting up her features as she sees Sam jogging down the hall toward us.

He ignores me and talks to Max, "There you are! I went to your room, but the guards said you had left. You ready?"

I look at him, "You're going with her?"

I look at Maximum, "You know he's known for kidnapping women? He'll take you outside the gates and you'll never come back."

She looks at Sam hopefully, "Really? Let's go then!"

Sam throws his head back and laughs. Then, he offers his arm to Maximum, "Shall we?"

She takes it and they leave me staring after them.

Once they are out of view, I follow.

What was wrong with me?

They went though the empty kitchen and out the back door. Then, they got two horses out of the stables and rode out the gates to the city.

I followed them on Arrow.

When they get to the market, they give their reigns to a stable hand from an inn and I see coins go from Sam's hand to the boy's.

Quickly, I slide off of Arrow and do the same.

They stop at stands of food, clothes, and jewelry.

I watch as Sam buys a necklace with blue sphere hanging on it for Ava.

At around noon, they walk into a tavern to eat.

I open the door and the inn keeper sees me.

"Your Highness!"

He bows.

"Continue." I tried to wave it aside but, unluckily, he had a loud voice and was heard throughout the room.

Everyone bowed. I saw Sam whisper something to Maximum, who was staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

Sam beckons me with his hand.

I slide into the chair across from him and beside Maximum.

"What are you doing here ?"

The tavern was slowly filling up with chatter and the clink of silverware.

"Uh-uh…"

"He's following us," I look at Maximum who turned to Sam, "I told you I saw him before."

Sam's eyes were on me. Then he sighed, "No matter. Join us Fang."

The serving girl came over, "What can I get for you, Your Highness?"

Before I answered, Maximum spoke up, "We're here too."

The girl stuttered and blushed a deep red.

I look at Maximum, "She was only following protocol which you obviously don't know." I turn back to the girl, "I'd like stew and a slice of bread with black coffee."  
The girl turned to Sam deliberately ignoring Maximum, who, surprisingly, stayed silent.

Sam orders, "Just soup and coffee with milk and sugar, please."

Then she took Maximum's order, "Black coffee with honey."

The girl left and Sam turned to Maximum, "Honey?"

She shrugs, "That's how I have it at home."

Sam turns to me and raises an eyebrow. His lips are shaped into an amused smile.

"Honey?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"After we eat, we'll go to see a play."

"Sure."

The waitress brings our orders.

Maximum looks at her coffee and pushes it away when the girl sets it in front of her.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl says innocently. Too innocently.

"You spit in it," Maximum says it calmly.

"Why would I do something like that?"

Maximum looks up and smiles, "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not."

Maximum leans forward on the table and Sam's eyes widen, "Yes, you are. You're jealous because I'm eating lunch with the prince." She smiles amused, "Sam, let's leave."

Sam stands and looks coldly at the girl, "Let's go."

He takes Maximum's hand and leaves with me a step behind them.

Once outside, Sam puts his arm around Maximum, "You're amazing! We should have an office for people like you!"

She shrugs, "I'm surprised someone would do that. At home if someone did that we'd feed them to the crocodiles." She said so seriously.

I scoff.

She looks at me, "You're still here?"

Sam takes his arm off her shoulder, "Max, he has to come with us."

"Why?"

"He doesn't have any of his guard. He could be killed."

"And that would be a problem _because_…"

He hit her softly, smiling, "Come on, Fang."

"Yeah, _Fang._"

Scowling, I follow them as the sun goes down and they head to a clearing with a stage.

They take seats in stands as torches are lit.

Sam and I sit on either side of Maximum.

Maximum stiffens when I sit next to her.

People dance and sing and "die" dressed as plants and animals.

Partway through, I get lost, "What's happening?"

Maximum sighs and leans down to whisper, "The wolf, who is the leader of the pack, is in love with the dog. Even though they're practically the same, dogs are a "lower species" so it's kinda banned. So right now, the wolf pack is trying to convince the leader to get his head straight and marry another wolf instead of the dog."

"Oh," her breath was warm on my ear and neck. She turned back to the show but I noticed that she was closer to me.

In the end, the wolf is married to the other wolf, but then he runs away and hides with the dog and they live happily ever after.

I stand up and stretch when it is over.

I look at Maximum and Sam.

Maximum's head was on Sam's shoulder as she slept.

"Should we wake her up?"

Sam shakes his head, "No."

He shifts so she is leaning against his chest. He puts his arms under and picks her up, "Let's go."

We stop to get our horses and we ride back to the castle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Max's POV**

I wake up in my bed.

Wait. My bed.

How did I get here?

I was in the stands with Sam and Fang watching the play.

The wolf was getting married and then… then…nothing…

I throw my covers off me and see my body still in the brown dress I had worn yesterday.

Quickly, I change into a white gown and slippers.

I run down stairs but as I pass closed doors, I stop.

I press my ear to the door, "…Missed the ball!"

"And Sam, you should have known better. If you found Nick walking around the city, you should have brought him!"

"Now we're a day behind schedule! What are we supposed to do?!"

Behind the door went silent.

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

I hear Sam, "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Fang echoes him.

Then, the door is pulled open and I fall forward.

Landing on my hands and knees in the silent room, I look up.

All eyes are on me and I stand.

I bow, laughing nervously, "Sorry! Wrong room!"

I turn leaving the room

I walk briskly down the corridor. Footsteps follow me but at a faster pace.

"Max." Sam stops next to me.

"Hullo, Sam." I say, finding a sudden interest in the floor.

"We're going to eat breakfast together with all the candidates including the new one, Miss Bridget Dwyer of Anguis Fief."

I continue walking slowly toward my room and sigh, "That means I'll have to get dressed in one of those fancy dresses…"

"You'll survive."

We walk silently to my room.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

"Uh-huh."

I close the door behind me.

My servants look up at me from preparing my dress.

They had a simple black gown with only two layers of fabric. It was the same style of the dresses that my mom had made me.

I quickly put it on and tie my hair with a ribbon.

Once dressed, I look at my servants.

"Lead the way."

She bow and open the door.

I follow them to the dining hall.

The King was at the head of the table with the Queen on his right and the Prince on his left.

Next to Fang was a red-haired woman I had never seen before.

Next to her was Lissa Rift, then Jennifer Joy.

Next to the Queen sat and Nudge. There was an empty seat and then Sam.

I sit next to Sam.

King Charles looks at us not unkindly, "Let us eat."

I put one egg, toast, and a slice of bacon on my plate as the others were being served.

Picking at my food, I listened to the conversation.

"We welcome you Miss Dwyer." The King looks at the red-haired lady kindly, "We apologize for having to cancel the ball."

The girl titters behind her hand, her green eyes looked at her plate.

"A breakfast with the Royal family honors me enough, Your Majesty."

Sam smiles brightly, "Well, we only have one more candidate then, do we."

He bites into his toast.

"Yes. Oh, ladies, have you all met Sir Sam Duberry of Aquila." King Charles looks at our faces.

"Oh yes! We went riding with Prince Nick and Miss Martinez the other day, Your Majesty!" Lissa looks brightly at the King.

"Good." He looks at me, "And how is your stay, Miss Martinez?"

"Good," I reply shortly.

He smiles an amused smile, "That's it? I thought it would be more exciting since you come from far away."

I look at him, flushing at my mistake, "I, uh, it's very different here. I haven't really gotten time to get used to things."

"Your Majesty!"

I look at a thin man who I hadn't seen earlier standing next to the king's chair.

"Huh?"

"You will address the King as Your Majesty, Miss Martinez!"

"Althalos, it's fine," King Charles says patiently.

The thin man's flushed face looked down at the king, "Yes, Your Majesty." He glares at me once more before fading into the background.

"Sorry, Your Majesty…"

Startled by how vicious the man was, I shrink down in my chair.

Prince Fang has an amused, evil smile on his face as he looks at his food.

"It's fine, Miss Martinez." The King smiles at me. He sighs, "So what are the major disfferences? I've been to Corcodilis but not long enough to take a look around."

I push my food around my plate, "There aren't as many people and it's a lot more quiet. Not as much money but more trading. Everything is more spread out, Your Majesty."

I'm desperate for the conversation to move away from me.

"I would very much like to visit Corcodilis again."

Thankfully, the King could tell I was uncomfortable and moved the conversation.

I tune out of the conversation.

Sam's hand finds mine under the table and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I squeeze back in thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Max's POV**

I wake up in my bed.

Wait. My bed.

How did I get here?

I was in the stands with Sam and Fang watching the play.

The wolf was getting married and then… then…nothing…

I throw my covers off me and see my body still in the brown dress I had worn yesterday.

Quickly, I change into a white gown and slippers.

I run down stairs but as I pass closed doors, I stop.

I press my ear to the door, "…Missed the ball!"

"And Sam, you should have known better. If you found Nick walking around the city, you should have brought him!"

"Now we're a day behind schedule! What are we supposed to do?!"

Behind the door went silent.

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

I hear Sam, "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Fang echoes him.

Then, the door is pulled open and I fall forward.

Landing on my hands and knees in the silent room, I look up.

All eyes are on me and I stand.

I bow, laughing nervously, "Sorry! Wrong room!"

I turn leaving the room

I walk briskly down the corridor. Footsteps follow me but at a faster pace.

"Max." Sam stops next to me.

"Hullo, Sam." I say, finding a sudden interest in the floor.

"We're going to eat breakfast together with all the candidates including the new one, Miss Bridget Dwyer of Anguis Fief."

I continue walking slowly toward my room and sigh, "That means I'll have to get dressed in one of those fancy dresses…"

"You'll survive."

We walk silently to my room.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

"Uh-huh."

I close the door behind me.

My servants look up at me from preparing my dress.

They had a simple black gown with only two layers of fabric. It was the same style of the dresses that my mom had made me.

I quickly put it on and tie my hair with a ribbon.

Once dressed, I look at my servants.

"Lead the way."

She bow and open the door.

I follow them to the dining hall.

The King was at the head of the table with the Queen on his right and the Prince on his left.

Next to Fang was a red-haired woman I had never seen before.

Next to her was Lissa Rift, then Jennifer Joy.

Next to the Queen sat and Nudge. There was an empty seat and then Sam.

I sit next to Sam.

King Charles looks at us not unkindly, "Let us eat."

I put one egg, toast, and a slice of bacon on my plate as the others were being served.

Picking at my food, I listened to the conversation.

"We welcome you Miss Dwyer." The King looks at the red-haired lady kindly, "We apologize for having to cancel the ball."

The girl titters behind her hand, her green eyes looked at her plate.

"A breakfast with the Royal family honors me enough, Your Majesty."

Sam smiles brightly, "Well, we only have one more candidate then, do we."

He bites into his toast.

"Yes. Oh, ladies, have you all met Sir Sam Duberry of Aquila." King Charles looks at our faces.

"Oh yes! We went riding with Prince Nick and Miss Martinez the other day, Your Majesty!" Lissa looks brightly at the King.

"Good." He looks at me, "And how is your stay, Miss Martinez?"

"Good," I reply shortly.

He smiles an amused smile, "That's it? I thought it would be more exciting since you come from far away."

I look at him, flushing at my mistake, "I, uh, it's very different here. I haven't really gotten time to get used to things."

"Your Majesty!"

I look at a thin man who I hadn't seen earlier standing next to the king's chair.

"Huh?"

"You will address the King as Your Majesty, Miss Martinez!"

"Althalos, it's fine," King Charles says patiently.

The thin man's flushed face looked down at the king, "Yes, Your Majesty." He glares at me once more before fading into the background.

"Sorry, Your Majesty…"

Startled by how vicious the man was, I shrink down in my chair.

Prince Fang has an amused, evil smile on his face as he looks at his food.

"It's fine, Miss Martinez." The King smiles at me. He sighs, "So what are the major disfferences? I've been to Corcodilis but not long enough to take a look around."

I push my food around my plate, "There aren't as many people and it's a lot more quiet. Not as much money but more trading. Everything is more spread out, Your Majesty."

I'm desperate for the conversation to move away from me.

"I would very much like to visit Corcodilis again."

Thankfully, the King could tell I was uncomfortable and moved the conversation.

I tune out of the conversation.

Sam's hand finds mine under the table and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I squeeze back in thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Max's POV**

The fight with Anne completely drained me and I didn't want to deal with Fang.

I got to the stables and a servant saddled a horse for me.

The servants helped me onto the horse.

"Where is the best place to hunt?"

"Follow the road to the town. But where it forks off take the right road instead of left. It'll take you to the forest. Would you like an escort, my lady?"

"No thank you."

I kick the large brown horse I was on and I passed through the gates.

I take the right fork and soon I see the edge of the forest.

I tether the horse to a tree hidden from the path. I scramble up a nearby apple tree and pick a few to feed to the horse.

Then, I take my quiver and sling it across my shoulders.

I knock an arrow and lightly jog into the forest.

I walk to a stream, climb a tree, and sit silently in the branches, waiting for prey.

My first hops to the stream to drink.

Silently, I crouch in the tree and pull the arrow back to the feather are touching my lips.

I aim and then release.

Jumping down from the tree, I look at my shooting.

Right into the left eye and out the right eye.

Satisfied, I bury the rabbit and climb back up into the tree.

It takes nearly half an hour to a full grown buck to walk majestically into the small clearing and bend down to drink.

I let another arrow fly straight through the heart of the buck, killing it instantly.

Looking at the size of the buck, I figure it was enough meat between it and the large rabbit.

I retrieve my rabbit and with one hand carrying it and the other dragging the buck behind me by the antler I return to the horse.

On the way back I manage to catch two more rabbits and a squirrel, killing them the same way as my first rabbit.

I open a hunting bag I had brought along and put the smaller kills in it.

Then, I heave the buck onto the horse that, gratefully, was much larger and could easily carry the buck.

I untie the horse and with the game bag over my shoulder and my bow and arrows strapped to my saddle, I walk the horse home.

Two servants help me carry the buck to the cook, where she praises my catch.

The sun was setting when Maya came down to tell me to prepare for the ball.

Tonight's dress was much like the one I wore to breakfast, except with more bows and ribbon.

My maidservants left my hair down in its curly mess and they escorted me to the Grand Hall.

I met Sam and see stood watching other people and pointing out little habits until we were announced.

At supper, we had a stew and I was pleased when Maya told me that Cook had used the meat I had brought in earlier.

After supper, I excused myself and went up to my room.

I had left without Sam so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

I changed into my nightgown and crawled into bed. I held the wooden bow and arrows in my hand and fingered the necklace at my throat as I faded into sleep.

Something sharp was poking into my back as I rolled over.

I open my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Sunlight was shining in through the window near my bed and I could hear birds chirping outside.

I sat up and looked around my empty room.

Everything was tinged gold by the sunlight. I looked behind me on the bed.

The carved bow and arrow lay on its side.

I pick it up and set it on the table next to my bed.

I change into a red dress and red slippers.

Tying my hair, I walk down the hallway.

A door opens and Fang steps out into the corridor.

He looks at me and I freeze.

I raise my arm and wave, "Hey."

He blinks and steps back, "Hello…"

"H-have you seen Sam?"

"He had to go home for some business. He'll be back in a few days."

"Days?"

"Yes."

I sigh, "Okay. Have a good day."

I start to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"You like to go hunting, right?"

"Yeah…" I say hesitant.

"A few of the knights are going and I'm going too. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. Just let me change."

"Great."

He turns and walks down the hall.

I cock my head and watch as he walks down the hall. A side of Prince Fang I didn't know was there…


	25. Chapter 25

**Fang's POV**

I invited Maximum to go hunting with us.

What was wrong with me? The other knights wouldn't like a woman along.

Oh, well. I can't take the invitation back.

I get to the stables and catch Omega.

"Get another horse ready."

I reach into the apple bin and select a bright red one for Arrow.

I rub his neck as he crunches.

Holding his head, I press my forehead to his and smile quietly.

"That your horse?"

I turn around to see Maximum dressed in a tunic, leggings, and leather boots. She had a bow and arrows.

"Yes," I lead Arrow over to Maximum. "This is Arrow. Arrow meet Maximum."

She smiles as Arrow nuzzles her neck.

"Hello Arrow."

Omega brings up a large gray horse and gives me the reigns.

I give them to Ava, "This is Duke."

"We've met."

"Okay. Come on. I'll help you up."

She comes around to my side of Duke and I grip her hips.

"Jump on the count of three. One, two, three!"

I lift her up and she swings her leg over and sits on the horse.

I jump on Arrow as two other men walk up on their horses.

"Your Highness." They nod their heads at me and look at Maximum with raised eyebrows.

They look back at me, "Is she coming with us, Your Highness?"

"_She_ can speak for herself. And yes, I am coming with you guys."

The knight who had spoken, flushed.

"Are we going?" Maximum nudged her horse forward. As she leaves I hear her mumble something along the lines of "sexist pigs."

We galloped to the forest. The knights were ahead going at a faster speed while I stayed behind with Maximum.

We got the forest and we started to head in.

"Wouldn't it be better if we went on foot?"

I looked at Maximum and then at the knights.

Without getting an answer, she slides off her horse and leads it into a thicket.

I look at the knights.

"We'll split up into two groups to catch more," The two of them urged their horses forward into forest.

I followed Maximum into the thicket.

She had tied her horse to a branch and was leaning against the tree.

I followed her example and looked at her when I was finished.

"Come on! I found a good place yesterday."

I follow her as she walks silently through the trees to a small stream.

She looked up at a tree and then at me, "Can you climb?"

"Yes."

"Good." She climbs up the tree like a squirrel, "Come on."

I climb up to where she was perched.

"There's enough room for both of us but only one of us can shoot at a time."

I nod sitting next to her, "And now we wait."

"Yeah."

We sit with our arms touching, silently.

I close my eyes and wait, but after a little while Maximum nudges me and points to the stream.

A fat rabbit had come for a drink not knowing it was about to be killed.

Maximum silently reached into her quiver and knocked an arrow. She pulled back, sighted, and released in a blink of an eye.

We jumped down to retrieve our kill.

I pick up the rabbit and I could feel the heat leaving it.

The arrow was straight through the eyes.

"You're good."

"Thank you," Maximum smiled.

"We had better—"

A man's yell pierced the air.

Maximum and I looked at each other and then she darted off, following the sounds of pain.

"Max!"

She runs into a clearing and I stumble after her and go pale at the sight of one knight laying against the roots of a tree with blood trickling down his head and the other knight barely visible underneath the wild boar that was attacking him.

At the sound of us approaching, the boar turns around and looks at us with hate-filled eyes.

It stomps the ground a few times and then charges.

"Max!"

I grab her arm and pull her as the boar goes hurtling past.

She looks at me, "Next time it charges, we'll split."

The boar charges, and I jump to the left of it while Max jumps to the right. But as I land, I trip over a root and sprawl on the ground.

The boar stops and turns to me. I try to stand but pain lances up my leg and I cry out.

"Hey piggy! Piggy! Pork chops! Over here you piece of bacon!"

Max had one of the horse's blankets and was waving it wildly.

The boar turns and charges immediately. Right before it hit her, Max jumps and lands on top of the boar.

She wraps the blanket around the boar's head blinding it.

The boar keeps running on into a tree, crushing one of Max's hands that was trying to secure the blanket.

"Max!"

She fell off and rolled away, cradling her hand.

She ran to me and took an arrow out of me quiver. Kneeling beside me, she knocks the bow.

As her injured hand grips the bow, she gasps in pain but doesn't release her grip.

"Max! Quick! It's getting free!"

She looked to where the boar was ripping the blanket off its head.

She drew the bow and released. The arrow missed the heart and only made the boar squeal in pain.

Max shoots another arrow, this one also missing.

"Max!"

The boar had freed itself from the blanket and it turned to us.

Max took out a knife that was only about a foot long.

She ran to the side away from me.

"No Max!"

The boar charged. Max leaned to the side at the last second and her arm came around and plunged the knife deep into the boar's thick hide.

With one last painful squeal, the boar fell over, dead.

"Max!" I tried to stand up but fell again, gripping my ankle.

Max kneels next to me.

"Take off your boot."

She examines my ankle. It had turned purple and was nearly twice its normal size.

Max rips off a length of her tunic and tightly wraps my ankle. I wince as she tightens it.

"Sit up."

She leans me against a tree and then rushes over to one of the knights.

She bandages his head and then goes to the other knight.

She takes a while bandaging his wounds, but when she's done, she drags him as gently as she can over to a horse that had been tugging at its reins during the fight.

She heaves him up onto the saddle and had him lean against the neck of the horse.

Waking up the other knight, she helps him onto the other horse.

"I'll be right back."

She runs off. A while later she comes back with Arrow and Duke.

Arrow trots over to me and nudges my face.

"Good boy."

The sun is setting by the time we are all saddles up and ready to go.

I shared a horse with Max since Duke had to carry the boar.

"You saved my life."

She turns around in the saddle and smirks at me, "You just noticed that?"

I shake my head when she turns back around.

"You'd think almost dying would humble a girl."

**You see this guys? I've just discovered how to write stuff at the bottom… I actually don't know if this is right so I just wrote this at the bottom of my chapter on Word.**

**But anyway, the difference is really small but he called her Max instead of Maximum this chapter :] I know, small but significant. Really dumb… really cliché… but thanks and review and if you could give me some tips on how to use all this stuff on fanfiction, that'd be great. I'm learning but it's going waaaaaaaaaay slow.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Max's POV**

Soldiers and servants come riding on horses as soon as we were in view of the castle. They helped the two knights and escort us back to the castle.

We have help down from our horses in the stables and we are rushed to the infirmary.

An older woman rushes up to us.

"Alice! Rachel! Take care of the two knights!"

Two younger women bustle around the two knights who were now laying in beds.

"Prince Nick, please sit back here so I can take a look at your leg."

Fang complied.

She carefully cut open the bandage and gently turned the ankle this way and that.

"Looks like a sprain. You'll be fine if we wrap it up and if you don't use it for a little bit, Your Highness," she smiled at him as she went to get wrapping.

I step to the side as she passes.

She wraps Nick's ankle until it was nearly as big as his thigh.

"Don't use that leg, Your Highness."

"Thank you."

"Now," she turned to me, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I shrug indifferently, "Just need a good bath."

"Her left hand was crushed by the boar."

I glare at Fang who shrugs back at me.

"Well, then. Let's take a look at it. Sit over here," she pats the edge of the bed that was next to Fang's.

I sit reluctantly.

She takes my hand and turns it over.

My hand was swollen and bruised in purple, blue, green, and ugly yellow splotches.

She pulls hard at a finger and I suck in a breath. She does it again with the next finger, this time harder.

A small sound escapes me.

I see Fang out of the corner of my eye watching with a tight expression.

The physician frowns, sighing. Then she picks up my hand and yanks it roughly.

I gasp in pain and pull my hand away, cradling it against my stomach.

Fang sits up straight and looks coldly at the physician, "What are you doing?"

"Examining her hand, Your Highness. She only has a slight bruising, it will be gone in a few days, Your Highness."

Fang opens his mouth, but I cut him off, "That's good. It'll be back to normal again in a few days then. I won't be able to do anything with my hand like this."

The woman gives a me a kind smile that makes my insides boil, "That's the spirit!" She turns back to Fang, "You see, Your Highness? She's fine."

She retreats to look at the other knights with the other women.

"I, uh, better go. I have lessons to get to."

I jump off from the bed and walk to my room.

Making sure no one was in my room, I open a drawer and take out a long strip of cloth.

I sit in a chair and sloppily wrap my hand, wincing when I pull too tight.

Once finished, I examine my sloppy handiwork.

"It'll have to do."

The door opens, startling me.

Anne walks in and sits across from me, "I heard you killed a wild boar."

"I guess I did."

"Are you okay?" she looks at my wrapped hand.

"Fine."

Surprisingly, she understands, nodding.

"We'll take today off. Take a bath and get something to eat."

She closes the door softly behind her.

I take underclothes, a dress, and slippers into the bathroom. Once the tub is filled, I slide in, carful to keep my make-shift bandage out of the water.

Once finished washing, I change into clean clothes and go down into the kitchen to eat.

I'm halfway into my bowl of soup when a servant my age approaches me.

"Prince Fang would like to see you in his room."

"Okay."

I look at Cook, "Thank you."

She smiles, "Yer welcome. Make sure yer hand gets better," and turns back to her soup.

I follow the scrawny boy to Fang's room. He knocks on the door and a voice calls from inside.

"Come in."

He gently opens the door and we step into the room.

Jaden sits up in his large bed, "Thank you, Omega. That will be it for now."

The boy, Omega, bows and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Fang looks at me, I look at him.

"Come here."

Startled, I walk quickly to the side of the bed.

"Sit."

I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Give me your hand."

I hesitate, trying to burrow my hand deeper into the folds of my dress.

Fang sighs and his smooth composure slides as he rolls his eyes, "Give me your hand."

When I don't comply, he grabs it roughly.

Pain shocks me, making me gasp for the third time today.

Fang looks from me to the bandage.

"This is your best work."

I sniff, offended, "I don't get hurt that often."

I start to pull my hand away but Fang grips it even tighter.

He unties the sloppy knot and gently unwraps my hand.

He pokes gently at my bruised hand. Once finished with his inspection, he sighs angrily.

"It's broken."

I roll my eyes, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He ignores me, "Get some wrapping from the trunk at the end of my bed."

I set a pile on the bed next to him.

He takes my hand again and looks at it frowning.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Start what?"

"Start wrapping it."

"You're joking, right?" I pull my hand away, "How do I trust you to fix this when you don't even know where to start?"

"Come here!" He grabs my elbow and pulls my arm roughly. Too roughly.

I fall onto him and we look at each other nose to nose.

I jump back, heat crawling up my neck.

Looking at everything except him, I rub my cheek.

The silence stretches.

"If you cooperate, there won't be accidents. Now give me your hand."

I slowly slide over to where he sat.

"Wait. Light that candle over on the wardrobe and bring it over here."

I slowly do as he says and then sit in front of him.

He shifts, tucking his good leg underneath his other thigh and stretching his other leg out.

"Come here. I can't reach you there."

I slowly scoot forward.

This close (which really isn't all that close so don't think that it is), I can see his slightly flushed cheeks.

He takes my hand and silently begins to wrap it neatly. His dark eyebrows come together and he starts wrapping with another length of cloth.

I wince as he pulls the bandage a little tighter.

He looks at me, "Did that hurt?"

I shake my head no.

He continues wrapping.

His steady hands tie a clean knot once finished, "There. All done."

He looks up and his dark eyes meet mine. The candle light dances in his eyes. He smelt like pine needles in a forest. I feel his breath on my face. His cheeks tinge pink but he doesn't move. He mumbles something so quiet, even this close (now we're pretty close), I can't hear. He blinks and releases my hand.

I look down at the thick wrapping. "Thanks," I mumble.

"You're welcome."

"I better get to bed." I stand, "Good night."

"Good night, Max," he whispers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Fang's POV**

I watched Omega lace up my boot, all traces of yesterday gone. Well, all traces except for my leg.

Omega ties the bow and stands, "All done, Your Highness."

I stand, putting my crutches under my arm pits, and walk to the door.

Looking back, I see Omega still kneeling on the floor, looking at me.

"Are you coming?"

He blinks once, surprised and then jumps up, "Yeah."

We walk and crutch down the corridor and to the Dining Hall.

My father and mother were eating and talking quietly to each other. They look up when I approach.

"Good morning, mother. Father," I kiss my mother's cheek before leaning the crutches against the table and sitting beside her.

Food is put before me and I eat it slowly.

"Nick, sweetheart? I've decided I'm going to go to the market with the girls to day. Unless you have something planned."

"No, mother. That's fine."

"You won't be lonely without Sam, will you?"

"No. I'll find something to do."

"Okay," my mother nods and puts another bite of food in her mouth.

I finish my plate and stand, bow, gather my crutches and leave the Dining Hall with Omega in tow.

I limp around with Omega and my foot leads me to the garden. We come to a clearing that had a table and chairs.

Sitting in one, I cross my arms and give my crutches to Omega.

"What should we do, Omega?"

He jumps, "I dunno—I mean, whatever you like, Your Majesty."

I look at him evenly, "I know I can do whatever _I_ like, but I want to know what _you_ would like to do."

Omega frowns, thinking, "Would you like to go riding, Your Majesty?"

I sigh, "I know you don't like riding, Omega."

Omega frowns again.

I sigh, out of patience, "What do you do at home?"

"Uh, well, work?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"We work," He states firmly.

I sigh, and then sigh again because of how many times I was sighing, "All you do is work."

Omega shrugs, "We eat."

I stand up, frustrated and, not being able to balance, sit back down, "I know you work and eat and probably sleep! But can you please think of something to do? I'm bored out of my mind and you're not helping!"

Omega starts to think again.

I shake my head, "Never mind. Just thought that living in a swamp must keep you busy."

I yank my crutches out of his hands and crutch as fast as I can, with Omega trotting to keep up.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"It doesn't matter," I turn to him. "Now I'm going to the library. Go do whatever you like."

I continue crutching, not waiting to see what he would do.

At the library, I examine books in the peace and quiet when suddenly a frustrated yell rings out and a thud that echoes throughout the room startles me and everyone else in the room.

"I can't do this anymore!"

I watch as Max walks, fuming, out of the room.

Anne follows her with a determined look on her face.

The door closes behind her and whispers sound throughout the room.

I sigh, again, and replace my book.

Leaving the library, I wonder around the castle.

As I pass by the pastry room, I hear Anne talking.

"Maximum, stop being a pig and put the cake down!"

"No!"

"Well then at least eat it with some manners!"

"I'll eat it how I like."

Anne sighs and I push open the door when I hear a slapping sound.

Maximum has her eyes wide open, staring at Anne. Her non-bandaged hand was cupping her cheek and Anne was breathing heavily through her nostrils.

The pastry chef was staring open-mouthed along with everyone else in the room.

When they see me, they all bow quickly.

Anne turns around and flushes a deep red, almost purple.

She bows stiffly, "Your Highness."

"What's going on?"

Nobody makes a sound.

I look at Anne, "Did you hit her?"

The older woman stiffens, "No."

I turn to the pastry chef, "Did she hit her."

The chef looks around nervously she opens her mouth but I cut her off.

"Don't lie."

Her mouth snaps shut and she slowly nods her head, staring at the ground.

Turning back to Anne, I glare and walk to Maximum.

I grab her wrist and yank her behind me as I leave the pastry kitchen.

I take her to the fountain in the garden and sit her down on the edge.

"I'm fine. It didn't even hurt."

Her voice was small.

"She'll be punished."

Maximum looks up at me, fearfully, "Don't!" she grabs my arm, standing up, "I was pushing her. I knew she was gonna slap me sometime and didn't care. Don't do anything to her!"

"Maximum, I know she hasn't been treating you the best—"

"It's okay! I haven't exactly been a saint either!"

"But you're a candidate—"

"But I'm still just Max who lives in a swamp in Corcodilis! It doesn't matter! She had every right to hit me! Don't do anything to her!"

"She must be punished! She hit you!"

"Why does it matter to you? You would make her a servant or have her flogged or exiled for a slap? Don't you think that's a little extreme? You'd destroy her! She's been working her whole life to get to this point and now she's here! Don't do anything to her! If you punish her, I should be punished too!"

"I don't think you are a good judge of what's fair and what's not!"

"Oh, and you are? What's your definition of 'fair'? Do you think it's fair that my eight year old sister has been farming since she could walk while you and your family have been feed by hand since the day you were born and still are? Haven't you noticed how many servants here are from Corcodilis? Do you know why? 'Cause we don't have anything where I come from! They came here to help their families survive. And if you haven't noticed, which you probably haven't since you're oblivious to life, most of them are as old as you and me. They left their homes, families, friends, and everything they knew! If you think what you're doing is fair, you need to open up your eyes."

She brushes past me, angrily.

I replace her spot on the end of the fountain and put my face in my hands.

What was I going to do?


	28. Chapter 28

**Max's POV**

I was so desperate to go home or at least visit my family. And without Sam, life was unbearable here. He was a friend that I could lean on.

I sit on my window sit and push back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Fang sure wasn't helping me at all.

The sun was high in the sky, signal midday.

A knock sounded on my door.

"Come in."

Maya pokes her head around the door, "Hey Max! The queen is going to the market with all the candidates today."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

I look at my reflection in the mirror and run downstairs. I walk into the stables where the queen and the other candidates are saddling up.

Nudge smiles and waves me over.

I pull myself up on the same horse that I had ridden with Fang yesterday.

Nudge looked at my bandaged hand, "You're so brave. I would have been freaking out. I wouldn't even had stayed to help. I just would have high tailed it outta there!""

I shrug, "We have crocodiles back at home."

"Wow! That's so cool and scary and dangerous! How do you live like that? It must be hard on the lookout every minute of every day and all."

We nudge our horses up to the rest of the group.

As soon as we exit the stables, guards and maidservants trot behind us and on our sides.

I roll my eyes at the guards and look at Nudge, "Doesn't it get annoying with them following you all the time?"

"Yeah, I wish I could be free of them…but apparently we need to be kept safe and not dead so they make these guys follow us around everywhere"

"Well, someday I'll take you to Corcodilis and you can experience freedom."

She smiles at the thought, "No one would try to harm us?"

"No, but they might want to take you off to marry you. You're so pretty."

She blushes.

"How old are you again?"

"Sixteen."

"You're so young!"

She shrugs.

"I have a brother who's fourteen and he's as tall as me. His legs are as long as a horse's."

She laughs, "What's your family like?"

"My Pa has the bluest eyes on the earth and brown hair. He tells the best stories. He limps because a horse had stomped on his leg and broken it and it never healed fully. My Ma has dark brown hair and eyes and is a wonderful cook. She made me dresses before I came here and gave me this necklace," I lift the necklace up, "James is the eldest of us. We call his Iggy. He has blue eyes like my father and strawberry hair. He's looking for a wife, but he's still so childish, I don't think any girl can keep control of him. Zaphyr is my younger brother. He's fifteen and looks like an angel. Then there's Angel, who's the youngest of all of us. She's eight years old and the most bright and happy person in the world."

"You really love your family."

"Yeah, I do. It kills me to be away from them this long."

"So, where do you get your boldness from? Your mother or father?"

"I don't know. I must have breathed it in through the air." I smile broadly, "So now you tell me about your family."

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell. My father is kind and brave and my mother died a week after she gave birth to me."

"Oh," I look down at my saddle.

"Thank you."

I look up raising my eyebrows, "For what?"

"For being my friend. I've never really had one," she smiles broadly.

"Well, I am very much obliged to be the friend of Nudge Dye of Balaena Fief."

Nudge opens her mouth to say something but the queen unintentionally interrupts her, "Ladies! We are going to drop our horses off at the stable at the inn and then take a look around."

In the stables, a younger boy, around fifteen or sixteen, helped Nudge get down from her horse.

I saw her blushing when she stumbled and the boy helped her steady her feet.

She watched him walk away.

I nudge her with my shoulders and give her a knowing smile.

"What?" She looks at me with large eyes.

"I see you've found another friend," I jerk my head toward the stable boy who was brushing some horses down.

Nudge blushes furiously, "What?! I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about?!"

"Well I do."

"No, you don't."

I sigh, "Fine. Let's go."

We follow the queen and other candidates as they stopped at shops and carts with little trinkets and fabrics.

As we pass by a cart with dresses, one of them catches my eye.

I stop and look at the silk blue dress. I finger the smooth, light material.

Nudge comes up beside me, "Oh my gosh, that is beautiful,. You should totally get it!""

I hesitate, "No."

I leave Nudge with the dress.

I sigh, frustrated. Ma needed a new dress.

Nudge runs daintily up to me.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing," she says with a quiet smile.

I look at her face but don't press further, "Okay…"

We walk together but I notice that Nudge is quieter than usual, which is saying something and looking somewhat pleased with herself.


	29. Chapter 29

**Fang's POV**

I did as Max asked. I didn't tell anyone about what had happened in the kitchen. The castle was quiet without any candidates and I was bored without Sam, who would usually keep my company.

I sigh as I crutch through the hall. At least I could think about who I'll choose.

Originally, I was going to choose Lissa, but now that I've actually _met_ met her, she's not what I'm looking for.

Bridget Dwyer of Anguis was a peculiar woman. She was always shifty and had this high pitch nervous laugh/giggle thing. She wouldn't work either.

Max was much too bold and pigheaded so count her out.

Nudge is too young.

Ella is too old.

Jennifer Joy. Nice, quiet, dignified. Yes, she would do fine.

There, now I had my wife figured out. Now all I need to do is wait out this nightmare.

As I passed by a window, I saw my mother and the rest of the candidates, servants, and soldiers going into the stables.

Nudge and Max were behind all of them, laughing.

I continue my clumsy stroll with my crutches through the palace. As I come near the servants' quarters, I hear laughter.

"—just can't understand them!"

"But you should have seen the old hag's face when the prince walked in! She was so pale!"

"I feel so sorry for Max though…"

I hear Omega's voice.

"Omega! She's Miss Martinez to you!"

"Oh, she wouldn't care. She hates the 'Miss Martinez' thing and all the rules here. I completely understand. There are guards everywhere too!"

"That's 'cause this is the palace."

"But they're even in town!"

"There are something called thieves and murderers you foolish boy."

"Not in Corcodilis…"

Silence around the corner.

"I miss home…" A girl says quietly.

"I think we all do, little lady," I hear the rough voice of an old man.

"Do you think Max could be the princess?" Omega's voice sounded amused.

"I know I would choose her over any of the other girls in a second! She's her own person."

Murmurs of agreement follow the statement.

"And _Prince Nick_. Ugg! Thinks he's so high and mighty," Omega's voice changes into a deeper tone, " 'Prepare my bed!' He's a helpless wimp! Thinks he's king material? Ha! I would be a better king!"

I hit the crutch loud against the floor as I move forward and the voices go silent. Turning the corner, I pick out Omega with my eyes.

I saw him, Cook, an old man, a little girl, another stern faced woman, and another dark haired boy around Omega's age.

"Omega, come."

"Y-yes, Your Highness."

He scrambles after me.

Once we were a safe distance away from the hall, I turn.

"Do you think you have a right to talk about matters like that?"

"No, Your Highness."

"To talk about me behind my back…" I look at him disgusted as he drops his gaze to the floor. "Are you going to apologize?"

Omega's jaw tightens, "Forgive me, Your Highness, but I stand with everything I said."

"You will receive twenty-five lashes," He doesn't respond so I continue, "along with everyone else who listened to you."

Omega looks up at me with fearful eyes, "Please, Your Highness!"

"No."

"Please! Don't punish the others!"

He grips my arm.

"What's going on?"

We both look at the source of the voice.

Lissa steps out from the group of candidates and repeats herself, "What's going on?"

I yank my arm out of Omega's grip and nod my head, "Nothing."

"It's okay, Your Highness," Lissa steps closer to me with a small smile on her face, "Punishments must be given to those who break the rules."

The other candidates had slowly moved up behind Lissa.

"What did he do?" Max looks at me with curious eyes.

"Nothing."

She looks at Omega.

"I spoke about His Highness behind his back."

"What's your punishment?"

"T-twenty-five lashes and everyone who heard what I said will receive the same punishment."

Anger flares in Max's eyes.

She pushes up to me, "You give him twenty-five lashes for talking about you behind your back?!" She looks at me disgusted, "I bet he said you're a shallow jerk! He said you're a helpless wimp that been fed with a silver spoon since the day you born! Am I right? I bet I am! What are you gonna do? Whip me?!

"Miss Martinez! I would like to inform you that you are talking to Prince Jaden, heir to the throne!"

Max whips around to Lissa, "Well, aren't you just a little genius! Oh, and by the way, you're not any better than _he_ is!"

That was it!

I grab Max's arm dropping one of the crutches and drag her away, limping.

"Let go of me!"

I take her to my room and close the door behind me, leaning against it for support.

"Let me go," her voice was low but she glared at me with intensity.

"You do _not_ talk like that to the Crown Prince or the other candidates. You're only Max from a swamp in Corcodilis, remember? You shouldn't even be here. You haven't tried to fix your act. You need to change Max."

"If I were any different, you wouldn't be standing here! I saved your life!"

We stare at each other coldly.

"You're not going to change, are you?"

She doesn't respond.

"Leave, Max. But don't just leave my room. Leave Aquila. You don't fit in here and you won't change. You don't care about anything here. You're not wanted here. Go home and stay in your disgusting swamp where you belong. Besides, it fits you and your dirty ways. Go home."

I limp away from the door.

She doesn't look at me when she leaves. She slams the door behind her.

I sit on my bed. Problem solved. I was free of Max Martinez and her madness, but then, why did I feel like such a monster?


	30. Chapter 30

**Max's POV**

I storm into my room.

"Everyone out! Out!"

The maid servants stumble out with wide eyes.

I stand in the middle of the room in the silence. Pressure builds up behind my eyes. A sob climbs up my throat.

I hear voices coming up the hall as I sink to the ground and cry.

I gasp for breath as tears drop onto my dress.

Someone pounds on the door, "Max? I'm back."

Sam's familiar voice reaches me, but I'm not in the mood for comfort.

"Max? Is something wrong? Max, let me in." The handle starts to turn.

I leap at the door and turn the lock.

Pressing my back against the door, I slide down and hug my knees to my chest.

"Max! Let me in! Come on! What happened? Let me help!"

"Go away!"

"Max—"

"Go away Sam! Just go away!"

Silence behind the door.

I look at my bandaged hand. Enraged, I yank off the white cloth until my horrifying bruised hand shows.

I lay my head on my knees and sob until I'm dry out of tears.

I crawl onto my bed and reach under my pillow for the little bow and arrows.

Fingering the wooden sculpture, I yearn for tears but none come.

I fall over onto the bed.

Soft taps sound on the door.

"Miss Martinez?" the queen's quiet voice reaches me as if from far away.

"Miss Martinez? Are you alright? Sam is back. Would you like to see him?"

Someone shuffles around and I hear muttering.

The sound of a key turning in a lock makes me sit up.

The door opens but I don't turn to face the people.

Multiple pairs of footsteps approach me.

I hand rubs my back, "Miss Martinez?"

A sob shakes my chest and my eyes are suddenly moist again.

"Oh, Max, dear." Someone sits on the bed.

Arms turn me around and hold me in a hug.

"Oh, Max, dear, don't cry." The queen's voice soothes me. She rubs my hair and another hand, a much broader hand, rubs my back.

Soon, my sobs are calmed into sniffles.

"Are you all right Max, dear?"

I look into the queen's face and nod.

What a sight I must be.

The queen gave me a small reassuring smile, "Is something wrong?"

I couldn't tell her. Telling a mom her son was a monster would break her heart so I told her another truth, "I miss my family."

"Oh, I'm sure we can fix that, right Charles?"

A kind, deep voice rumbles, "Yes, of course, it's about time we met your families. I'll take care of the preparations."

I look up as the King walks out. At the door, he turns around, "Miss martinez? Please do feel better. And get that hand checked."

I look around at the other faces and see Nudge, Sam, and Omega.

The Queen rubs my arm, "Are you feeling better?"

I nod.

"Okay. I'll leave you with your friends."

I look down at my bed sheets as the latch clicks behind her.

Tentatively, I look up.

"Are you okay?" Sam sits beside me.

"I'm sorry Sam. For before."

"It's fine," he smiles, "You were upset."

"Oh, Max! What happened?"

I smile at Nudge, "I just missed my family. It kinda hit me."

She sat on the other side of me.

"Well, why don't you rest?"

I shake my head, "No, I need to do something."

"Why don't we have a picnic in the garden, then?"

"Okay!" I smile brightly, "Omega, you come too, okay?"

He nods, hesitant.

I stand, "Well, I'll get cleaned up and meet you at the fountain."

I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I almost screamed in horror.

Yanking open a drawer, I take out a brush and pull it through my hair.

I hear whispers out in the room.

Opening the door, I look around.

My maids had come back. They all looked at me.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier. C-could you help me get ready for a picnic?"

The maids smile and start chatting.

Three maids come into the bathroom with me.

They put my hair into a neat pony tail and dress me in a bright yellow dress, with a white sash. They fix my puffy, red eyes with freezing cold water and hide the dark bags under my eyes with a cream.

"Thank you," when I look in the mirror, I look like myself again.

I turn to the maids, "When I looked in the mirror earlier, I just about had a heart attack!"

We laugh and one of the girls say, "Well, that's what we're here for."

I walk, happily down into the garden and to the fountain.

Maria looks up, "Max! Look who managed to bring! Miss Joy and Miss Harte!"

I wave at the other two girls, "Hello!"

Then, Sam steps into the clearing with Omega, "Hello Max! You look like a picture!"

I look at him with mock-horror, "A picture of what?"

He throws his head back and laughs, "Well, I brought the food."

Nudge spreads a large blanket out on the ground to eat on.

As I talk with Miss Morley and Miss Harte, or Jennifer or JJ and Ella, which is what I call them now, I smile.

Fang was wrong. People did want me here.

Jennifer was shy but did everything with a purpose and Ella with kind of stern but was nice. She could keep people in line and sane. Omega was actually energetic and was completely smitten with Jennifer, although she couldn't tell.

Once we had finished the food, Sam stood up, "Omega and I will go to the kitchen and get some dessert. Come along Omega."

Nudge waited until they were out of earshot before she spoke, "Sam is in love!"

I look at her, "With whom?"

The three of the girls laugh.

"What? What did I miss?"

JJ contains her laughter, "You're so silly! He's, he's—" she blurts into laughter.

Nudge tries to finish, "In love with, with—"

Ella rolls her eyes and finishes, "You! He's in love with you!"

I laugh, "No he's not! We're just friends!"

The three girls eye me.

Nudge shakes her head, "There's no point in trying to persuade her, girls. She's just going have to come to see it herself."

I fix my face into one of innocence, "Oh, yeah? What about you and stable boy?"

Nudge blushes a deep red, "W-what are you talking about?"

JJ smiles at Nudge, "You mean that boy who helped us down from our horses when we went out with the queen? I know him. His name is Ari."

Ella chimes in, "He's nice."

I smile, "And he's handsome."

Ella, JJ, and I burst out laughing as Sam and Omega return.

"What's happening?" Omega hops onto the blanket.

"Nothing!" Nudge's face turns an even deeper shade of red.

Omega and Sam raise their eyebrows, "Nothing, huh?"

Sam shrugs and sits down next to me, putting a cake in the middle of the blanket.

"Who wants to cut it?"

"I do!" Omega takes the knife and cuts it into five even pieces.

"These are huge!" JJ takes her piece.

"Ah, what do they say? 'Bigger is better,'" Omega takes a large bite out of his slice.

After our cake, we clean up and go back into the castle.

We walk around, as I fill Omega and Sam in with Nudge's new lover from the inn.

"Wow! I would have never guessed, Nudge!" Sam teases.

She blushes at her feet with a small smile and then puts her hands up to her cheeks, "I'm amazed my cheeks haven't burned up yet!"

We laugh.

When we walk near Fang's room, Omega puts his hand on the door, "I better check in on His Highness…"

He turns.

"Omega!"

He looks at me.

"Don't worry. I'll sort everything out."

He smiles ruefully, "Thanks, Max. Make sure you bandage that hand again."

The door closes behind him.

"I completely forgot!" I look at my swollen, bruised hand. Beside me Sam sucks in a breath.

"What happened?"

"I'll fill you in later."

"I'll help you bandage it."

"Bye Max. Sam. See you tomorrow."

Ella, Nudge, and JJ give me knowing smiles and walk down the hall, peeking over their shoulders and giggling every once in a while.

Sam watches them with an amused expression, "What's gotten into them?"

"I don't really feel like explaining…"

"Well, you're going to explain what happened to your hand."

We go to my room and a maid gets fresh bandages.

They leave my room to get something to eat.

I sit on my bed facing Sam as he wraps my hand and I tell him the story.

I remember sitting on another bed with another person wrapping my hand.

Sam's frowns when I get to the part with the physician but doesn't comment.

When he's done, he takes both my hands in his and listens to me as I finish the story and then tell him about my home, my family, and my friends.

"Michael, he's one of the village boys, is completely smitten with me. He got everyone convinced that we were going to get married and then he didn't even see me off when I left home. He's a silly boy and I never like him like that and—"

"Max?"

"Huh?"

Sam looked at me, still holding my hands.

He had scooted closer while I had talked and now when I looked at him, I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Max?" he leaned closer.

"Hm-mm?" my voice broke.

"Max…" he whispered it and his breath fluttered across my face.

My heart pounds as he leans in and presses him lips lightly against mine.

As I close my eyes, I hear a soft click and muted footsteps and the sharp intake of breath.

Sam and I jump away from each other and look at the intruder.

Fang stood in the doorway, leaning on his crutches. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

My face was on fire and I looked down at the bed.

Sam looked at Fang with a stiff face.

Fang's voice was finally found, "Sam! I didn't know you came back! Why didn't you visit me?"

"I was, uh, a little busy."

Fang's face flushes as he looks at me, "Oh, well, I see."

"Why are you here?" Fang's eyes go back to Sam.

"Well, I had to tell Max something."

I pull at my bandage, not looking up.

"Okay," Sam leaves, closing the door quietly behind him.

Fang stands awkwardly.

I scoot off my bed and sit on a chair, folding my arms, "Don't worry. I'm leaving soon."

"Um, please forgive me for what I said earlier. It wasn't right."

I look at Fang, "So, who forced you to apologize?"

Fang opened his mouth, closed it again, and then tries again, "Omega."

I nod, "He's a good boy."

Fang nods.

"Which is why he shouldn't be punished."

Fang nods hesitantly.

I stand, "Well, now that we have that figured out, you can go. Besides, I'd like to eat something."

Looking out the window, I see that the moon had risen.

Fang opens the door and I follow him through it.

He follows me down the hall to the kitchen.

Halfway there, I turn to him, "Do you need something?"

"Uh, no, maybe, yes."

I roll my eyes, "Well that gives me three answers to choose from."

He hesitates and I tap my foot, "How long have you and Sam…"

He leaves the question hanging.

"That's the first time he's ever, uh, shown his feelings for me."

"I see."

We walk silently to the Dining Hall.

The table was set and everyone was seated. Servants brought out food and we ate.

I sat across from Sam. He talked to me politely, every once and a while flashing his pleasant smile.

After supper, I went to my room and changed into my nightgown. I fall on my bed, exhausted, and fall into a deep sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Fang's POV**

Sam liked Max, but did Max like Sam?

My ankle had healed enough for me to walk in the past week since the boar attack, but the picture of Max and Sam had been branded in my mind and every day I would have the same conversation with myself.

Did Max like Sam?

Why did I care?

If Max _did_ like Sam, it would be _his_ problem. So why do I keep having the same talk with myself every day?

Omega was walking behind me as usual but I noticed in his spare hours he would be with Jennifer most of the time.

I pass by a window over-looking the entry and stables.

Five carriages were pulling in through the gate.

I walk quickly outside to the front of the palace, where the rest of the candidates where.

When Lissa saw me she smiles and beckoned me over to her.

"Good morning Prince Nick."

"Good morning Lissa."

My father addressed the candidates with my mother beside him, "Good morning ladies. Son," he nods at me, "I apologize for making your stay at the castle so lonely so I decided to fix it. We hope that you find your stay here more comfortable with some familiar faces."

He steps to the side as the first carriage is opened.

A red haired man and a fair haired woman step out of the carriage.

I hear Althalos, my father's advisor, speak, "Weapons master Eric Rift and Lady Dasha Rift of Aquila Fief."

The next carriage also held red haired people; a woman, a man, and a small boy.

"Baron John Dwyer and Lady Elyse Dwyer and John Dwyer Jr."

Nudge's family was in the next carriage.

"Baron Alexander Dye, Lady Mandy Dye, Sir Dune Dye, and Lady Amy Dye."

I look at Max. She was bouncing on her toes with an anxious smile on her lips.

Sam next to her smiles and grabs her arm gently.

Max mumbles an apology.

"Battle master Andrew Harte, Lady Sierra Harte, and Sir Lucas Harte.

The servant put his hand on the handle of the last carriage and opened the door.

Five people step out of the carriage.

The first was an angelic little girl. After the young girl, an older lady, whom I presume is Max's mother steps out. Her mouth parts into a smile and wrinkles appear around her eyes as wind blew her dark hair into her face. One younger boy jumps out of the carriage. He was blond and angelic like the little girl but looked like a fool, grinning from ear to ear. A man who I guess is Max's father steps out. Lastly, a man a few years older than me steps out of the carriage. He finds Max in the line and winks at her, smiling slyly.

"Farmer Jeb Martinez, Misses Valencia Martinez, Farmer James Martinez, Zephyr Martinez, and Angel Martinez."

I look at Max again. She had the largest and most ridiculous grin on her face, looking a lot like her little brother. She was bouncing higher and faster. She looked happy. More than happy.

"We would like to see all you wonderful ladies tonight for supper with your families."

My father's voice makes me turn around.

"You can spend the time until then, visiting your family."

He stood to the side as families embraced.

Lissa and Bridget's families just talked with their daughters. Nudge, Ella, and Jennifer hugged their families but made sure they were composed in view of the King and Queen. Max on the other hand ran into her family's outstretched arms like a hooligan.

Sam sauntered after her and shook her father's hand.

Someone nudges my side.

I turn my head and see my mother and father, "Why don't you go meet them?"

"Okay."

My mother smiled amused at her own private joke.

"What?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing," but now she had gotten my father in on the secret.

I sigh but walk towards the families.

I talk politely with Lissa and Bridget's families while the other families conversed with each other.

We walk inside and out to the garden.

A large table had been set out for us.

"I wanna show you guys something."

Max smiles at her family and leads them away. Other families follow her through the garden.

We arrive at the clearing with the fountain that seemed to be Max's favorite place in the whole castle.

"Wow!"

Max's younger siblings run to the edge of the fountain, looking into the water.

The other families, not all impressed, drifted back to the table and chairs that had been set out for us.

Sam pulls me back as I start to leave with them.

"Come on Fang! Meet the Martinez Family!"

"I really think that I—"

"And I really think that you shouldn't."

I sigh as he pulls me along to the fountain where Max's family was.

Max's father stands up, "Hello. You're the prince?"

"Yes."

"Jeb," He holds out his hand.

My hands disappear in his as we shake.

Max's mother stands up behind him, "I'm Valencia, Max's mom."

"Mom, I think he already knows," Max watches as I meet her parents.

Max's mom blushes.

I take her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Misses Martinez," I brush my lips against her hand.

Her cheeks turned bright red as Max snorts.

"Max!"

Max looks at her mom, "What? Don't be fooled by his charm and good looks. He's evil on the inside."

"Max!"

She shrugs at her mom, "It's true…"

Max's father had a small smile on his lips.

"Little bird, come on, be nice. This is the _prince_ you're talking to," her older brother, James, drapes his arm around her and crouches precariously on the edge of the fountain.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? You don't mind at home, little bird—"

Max elbows him hard and James falls into the fountain.

We all look down at him as he sits up.

He looks at us, "Well, I needed a bath anyway." He shrugs and lies back down in the water.

Max rolls her eyes, "Come on. I'll take you to my room. Bye Sam."

"See you at supper, Max. Misses Martinez, Mister Martinez and the family."

"Why are we 'the family'," Zephyr follows Max.

Valencia and Jeb follow.

James picks himself up out of the fountain with Sam's help.

"Little bird?"

James smiles and opens his mouth.

"Iggy!"

He looks at Max who had come back, "Huh?"

"Don't say another word! Come on Angel."

The little girl runs over and takes Max's hand.

Just before James leaves he whispers to us, "I'll tell you later."

…Iggy…?


	32. Chapter 32

**Max's POV**

My family was here. My family was here!

I can't believe it! They're here!

I hold Angel's hand tighter as my _family_ and I walk to my room.

I open the door and Zephyr or Gazzy runs in, "This is amazing!"

He jumps onto the bed.

My maids watched him with wide eyes as he started jumping up and down.

I sit on a chair as my family explores.

"Max. We must get ready for supper," one of the maids speaks.

I nod, smiling, "Okay."

They take the boys into another room to dress.

My mother smiles at me with her blue eyes twinkling, "It's just… so much!"

"Yeah."

The maids take my mother behind the screen to change and they take me to my bathroom.

"Stay here, Angel."

"Okay," she sits in a chair.

My maids give me a dark brown dress to change into.

I leave my hair down, too lazy to fix it.

I step out into the main part of my room.

When I see my mom, my breath catches.

"You look beautiful!"

I look at the like blue silky dress she had on and realize that this was the dress I had been admiring in the market.

My mom's hair had been put into a bun, leaving some strands to fall on the sides of her face.

"How do I look?"

I turn around and see Angel in a dark brown dress like mine.

"Wonderful."

"And I look dashing, handsome, attractive, fashionable, stylish, and so good-looking any girl would want me."

I laugh as Iggy, Gazzy, and dad come into the room.

Iggy and Gazzy wore blue tunics with brown leggings and boots and my dad wore a brown tunic with brown leggings and boots also.

"Now! Down to eat!" Iggy went down the hall, surprisingly in the right direction.

In the Dining Hall, tables had been pushed together to create more seats.

The seven of us sat in a row. I sat next to Angel and Gazzy.

Soon, everyone was seated and eating.

"We would like to welcome you, families of the candidates," the King spoke as he ate.

Murmurs of gratitude drifted into the air.

"Now, I am very curious to hear from the family of Corcodilis. I'm sure we all are since not many of us have been there."

My father swallowed, "There's not much. It's not nearly as grand as it is here."

"You can say that again…" Iggy mumbles.

My mom shushes him.

Iggy bites into a bread roll and his eyes flick across the table.

I look where his eyes had gone and see Ella sitting across from him.

Must not have been anything.

"Well, tell us how Miss Max was chosen as a candidate," the queen's soft voice was heard all along the table.

"Yes, I'm curious to know about that, too," Lissa's father looks at me, disgust in his tone.

Iggy sits up straight and slightly puffs out his chest, "Well, one day I was at the corn mill and my good man Michael, Max's lover, comes busting down the door huffing and puffing and his face all red. And I say, 'What's wrong Michael?' and he says, 'The candidates are being chosen!' I say 'What's that got to do with me? I'm no lady.' He says, 'Make sure Max doesn't put her name in the drawing! She can't leave me! I love her too much'—"

"Iggy!" my face was burning up by now.

He looks at me innocently, "What? I'm telling it how it was." He turns to everyone else, some had small smiles, others were grinning, and others were stiff, "This girl!" he sighs, dramatically, "But anyway, I say 'Well, I think Max should put her name in cause I'll kill myself if she ever marries you!' so I run all the way back to town with Michael on my heals screaming curses at me, and I write Max's name down on a slip of paper using some of the only brains I have, and I put it in the drawing. Then she was chosen! I tell you now, she was only chosen because I'm the one who wrote it and put it in the drawing. You should have seen Michael. Poor, poor Michael," he grins, shaping his voice into mock sadness, "Bawling his eyes out for days and then didn't even say goodbye."

"What a sap!" Bridget's younger brother barks out a laugh.

"John!"

"Oh! It's all right, mister and misses. He's the most saddest boy I've ever seen in my whole life. Now Sir Prince Your Highness," he wags his fork at Fang, "Don't chase after my girl Max or I'm gonna have to break your heart and you'll end up just like Michael!"

Fang's eyes bulge and he spits out his drink that he was currently drinking all over the table.

Silence filled the room.

My face was burning up along with my Parent's.

Gazzy was nodding like everything Iggy said was fact and Angel was shrinking down in her seat.

Then, a booming laugh cut the silence like a knife.

The king was red in the face, laughing, "I'll say! No! _You_ say nothing happens in Corcodilis!"

Iggy nodded seriously with Gazzy copying, "No Sir Your Majesty King Sir. My Pa says that. I say everything happens in Corcodilis!"

The queen had joined in the laughter and so did the other families, a little more hesitantly.

My parents were chuckling, embarrassed.

I look at Angel and she shakes his head and sighs.

Iggy, Iggy, Iggy…


	33. Chapter 33

**Fang's POV**

Her family was interesting, to say the least.

That James character was, was… There is no word to describe him, but he sure ate like a horse.

I hear squealing up ahead and footsteps smacking the corridor floors.

The squealing comes closer and I hear another set of footsteps and laughing.

"Angel!"

Max's little sister turns the corner with Max on her heals.

Angel trips on the hem of her dress and pitches forward.

She lands on the floor on her side.

I take a step forward but another figure rushes up to the fallen girl.

"Angel?"

Max kneels beside her and picks her up and I run lightly up and see that Angel's eyes are closed.

Max shakes her, "Angel?"

I kneel beside Max, "I'll get help."

Max doesn't seem to hear me, "Angel!"

I run halfway down the hall before I hear laughing behind me.

Turning around, I see Max and Angel near tears and hugging their stomachs with laughter.

"Did you see him run? And his face? Ha!" Max nudges her sister on the floor.

Angel giggles, "Uh, huh!" She nods her head enthusiastically.

I face them, "That was a joke?"

Max smothers her laughter, "Yeah. It was pretty good for winging it, wasn't it?"

My face burns as I watch the two girls get back up.

Max mocks me, "'I'll get help!'" which throws them into another round of laughter.

I stride up to them, "Mocking the prince?!"

She shrugs indifferently, "Guess so." She walks around me, lazily, "Come along Angel."

Angel grins impishly and skips to follow Max.

I watch them saunter down the hall until someone nudges me.

I turn. Sam looks down the hall to where Max and Angel had just disappeared.

"What are you looking at?"

I scowl and walk the other way, "Your lover."

As I turn away, I see Sam's eyes light up. He looks down the hall to where Max went, hesitates, and then follows me.

I feign surprise. "You're with me? Why didn't you go to your girl?" I say scornfully.

Sam blushes, "She's not my girl…"

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh?"

He sighs, "I don't think she feels the same way about me as I do about her."

"I see…"

Sam sighs at me and raises an eyebrow, "No. I don't think you do. But thanks for trying. It's really frustrating."

"Why don't you think she feels the same way?"

"Because she doesn't act any different."

"Does she have to act different? Because the only difference I see is the way she is showing her family how to make fun of me."

Sam turns to me, "That must be it! Her family just arrived! I'm sure that once she's used to having them around she'll approach me… or should I approach her?"

"Sam, you've already approached her."

"I have, haven't I?" he smiles quietly.

"What?"

He looks at me, "What?"

I point at his face, "That look…"

He shakes his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No. it's too embarrassing…"

"Sam! What's gotten into you? You meet a girl and you can't tell me anything!"

Sam covers my mouth, "Quiet! I'll tell."

He removes his hand and looks down at the floor and then back up at me, "It's just that when I kissed her, it was like I was finally living. I feel so much stronger and happier and…alive! Every time I see her, I just want to hold her and be next to her all the time! I want her to speak only to me and talk only to me! Laugh at everything I say and look at me in a way that I am her world! Do you—do you understand?"

"No, not really," my thoughts are bouncing around in my head.

"I don't think she should be treated how everyone is treating her—like _you're_ treating her. She's a jewel. A precious jewel and there's only one of her kind…"

I stare at him, "You're sick."

He smiles at me, "Lovesick maybe."

I roll my eyes, "Come on! We have to do something manly! Like joust! Not talk about our feelings! Men don't do that!"

I walk to the armory as Sam talks.

"I can empathize with Michael."

I scoff.

Sam looks at me seriously, "You'll see. Once you fall in love with a girl, you'll never want to let go of her."


	34. Chapter 34

**Max's POV**

Avoiding Sam and the topic of 'the kiss' was demanding work.

I had spent time with my family, showing them the castle and everything, for a good two weeks since they came.

Hardest part is that Sam would come looking for me and I knew what he wanted but I couldn't give it to him.

I walk down to the kitchen and push through the door. Tonight we were having another reunion so the kitchen was chaotic.

Cook yelled at people to take the bread out of the oven and everyone was running around as if they couldn't find the oven.

I took a towel and opened the oven. I set the steaming bread on the counter with Cook giving me a grateful look.

"Anything else?"

"Cut up them onions."

I took the onions she pointed at to the corner of the kitchen where a table was and started cutting.

By the time I was done with the first one, my eyes were dripping tears.

"Are you crying?"

I look up and realize that the kitchen had gone silent.

Fang was standing in front of me with an incredulous look on his face.

I wipe my eyes, "No, I'm cutting onions."

Fang gestures for everyone to go back to work and Cook immediately bellows, "WHERE ARE THE TONGS?!"

Fang winces and looks at me, "Is it always like this?"

I laugh, "Only when people are going to do a lot of eating."

He stands across from me and takes the knife from my hand and rolls an onion across the table in front of him, "So, how do you cut an onion?"

I look at him with wide eyes and a smile on my face, "You're gonna cut your fingers off!"

"Try me."

He stabs the onion and cuts it in half.

He takes a half and cuts that in half and repeats the process until half of the onion is in thin little strips.

He looks up at me with red, wet eyes, "How did I do?"

"Good. Better than me!"

He puts down the knife and rubs his eyes with his fingers, which have onion juice on them.

"Stop!"

"Uh! Ow! It burns!"

I sit him in a chair and soak a towel with cold water.

Leading him out of the kitchen, I drape the cold, damp cloth across his eyes, laughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… this towel feels great!"

I laugh and grab his elbow, "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

I pull Fang along as he uncertainly follows.

"Come on!"

"I feel like you're going to lead me into a wall or something."

I laugh as we turn a corner and bump right into Sam.

"Oof!" Fang looks around which is pointless with the towel covering his eyes, "What? I knew you were going to run me into a wall!"

"Fang…" I smile, avoiding Sam's eyes.

I take the towel off his eyes and he blinks to free his eyelashes from each other.

He looks up at Sam and takes a step back, surprised, "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. What about you two?"

"Cutting onions."

Sam looks at me but I look away, shrugging, "No clue what he's talking about. He's in a good mood, seeing what I did to him earlier."

"I can tell."

We stand there awkwardly. Then, Sam clears his throat, "I better get ready for supper."

I watch him leave.

"Do you like him?"

I look at Fang, "No?"

"No?"

"Yes?"

"Yes…"

"Maybe."

"Okay, well that gives me three answers to choose from," he smiles, taking what I had said to him.

"Fang… I don't know. It's complicated. And I also don't know why you're in such a good mood."

"Honestly, I don't know either. I better stop this nonsense at once!"

I smile at his attempt at a joke, "Gotta work on your jokes though." I give him back the towel, which he puts to his face.

He holds out his elbow and his words are muffled by the towel, "Lead me to my room?"

I smile and take his elbow.

"Come on."


	35. Chapter 35

**Fang's POV**

As I walked to the Dining Hall, everyone I passed gave me a strange look.

I enter the room to find everyone else seated.

They look up when I approach.

I smile, "Good evening."

They all look at me with wide eyes blinking. All of them except Max, who shakes her head and smiles in wonder.

The seat between her and my mother is empty so I sit in it.

My father starts the meal and Omega loads my plate.

"Have you figured out why you're in such a good mood?" Max's breathes quietly beside me.

I shrug, "No. But I probably won't be like this tomorrow, so enjoy it while you can."

She smiles but doesn't reply.

After supper, Sam and I walk in the garden.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

I look at him, "Yes…"

"You've been acting strange ever since I told you about you-know-what."

I shrug, indifferently.

"Have you found a girl?"

"No. But when I find her, you'll be the first person I tell."

"Okay. So we're still tight?"

"Sam," I sigh, "You've always been my brother."

As we circle back toward the castle, I hear laughter.

Up ahead, I see five figures walking towards us.

As they get nearer, I make out their faces.

Max, Ella, Jennifer, Nudge, and Omega.

"Good evening."

All of them bow, except for Max.

"Good evening, Prince Nick and Sir Duberry," they chorus.

"Hello, Sam. Fang," Max smiles.

"What are you doing out so late at night?"

"We're going to look at the stars!" Nudge jumps up and down.

"Mind if we join you?" Sam asks quickly.

"No," Max replies cautiously.

Sam and I follow as the five of them navigate their way through the garden.

The four girls and Omega lay down in the clearing with the fountain. Sam and I hesitantly follow.

I lay down next to Sam and he next to Nudge.

I look up at the dark sky as Omega quietly talks, "They're so many. What d'you suppose they are?"

"Stars?" Jennifer, turns her head to him.

"Yeah."

"They're just nature's beauty for us to enjoy _quietly_," Max snaps.

Jennifer giggles.

A short silence follows.

"Max?"

She sighs but answers Ella, "Yes?"

"…Never mind…"

"Okay."

I close my eyes as the silence stretches.

Then, I feel someone shaking me.

I blink my eyes open.

"Get up, sleepy head."

I sit up and blink at Max, who was kneeling next to me.

Looking around, I see grass pressed down around me but nobody lying down.

"Where is everyone?"

"Inside. Probably sleeping," she yawns, standing and stretching her arms.

"Why aren't you inside?"

"Figured you would panic if you woke up all alone and we didn't want to wake his Highness," she rolls her eyes. "Come on. I'm tired."

I walk her to her room where she closes the door behind her.

"Good night…" I say, even though the door is already closed, "…Max."

I watch as the two practice swords dance in the heat of the day.

They bash against each other, the sound ringing out in the practice yard.

I pick up my own sword and enter the ring as the two men leave.

Sam also enters.

"Nick! Don't start yet!"

I look to where my mother and the candidate's were approaching.

I bow my head along with Sam as my mother approaches, "Good afternoon. What brings you out here?"

My mother smiles, "I'm spending time with the girls and we just happened to be passing by. So I decided to watch you. I hope we didn't disrupt anything."

"Of course not."

She smiles again, "Good. We'll just stand on the side and watch."

They move out of the way and stand in a line, watching.

I look at Sam, who quickly glances to Max, who is greeting one of her brothers.

"Ready Sam?"

He nods, stiffly.

A captain comes over and the bell rings.

Sam and I usually practiced together, knowing each other's moves and habits, but no matter how long we had practiced, I never would have expected his sudden jab forward.

His wooden sword hit by ribs hard enough to bruise and the captain called match.

I look at Sam, "Two out of three?"

He nods, nervously, "Sure."

What was wrong with Sam? He was never nervous. He never would have done that jab before.

Just then, it hit me. Max.

I smile to myself.

Max, Max, Max. Boy Sam, just how much do you like this girl?

Oh, well, that couldn't faze me. I always beat Sam, so I would beat him again.

The bell rings and I sidestep Sam's first swing.

I feign to the left and then swing it right. My sword hits his.

I rebound and as he stabs out toward me, I lean to the side and let him run into the side of my sword.

I smile as the captain calls match.

Looking at Sam's face, I see anger. Anger was not found in Sam. He was always collected.

I frown as the bell rings.

Our wooden sword swing and clash against each other over and over again.

Soon, sweat is pouring down both of our faces and our breath comes out quickly and roughly but our attacks don't lose their vicious bite. Then, Sa, using the last of his strength, knocks my sword to the ground.

I stand on the balls of my feet, my arms ready.

He swings at my middle and I drop to the ground, rolling towards my sword.

I pick it up and block another blow. Standing, I counter attack, ferociously.

Sam sloppily blocks my sword, but panic comes into his eyes.

Getting a tighter grip on my sword, I push one of his blows away and lightly brush his middle section.

"Match. His Highness."

I stand back breathing heavily and leaning on my wooden sword. Sam's shoulders slump as he tries to regain his breath.

"Very good, darling!"

My mother comes in to hug me, but I stop her. "I'm all sweaty," I explain.

"Here you go, Your Highness," Lissa holds out a handkerchief.

"Thank you," I take it and wipe my face and neck down with it.

A paige runs up telling my mother that my father needed her and she left.

"That was wonderful swordplay, Your Highness!" Lissa gushes.

"Thank you," I say politely, "Excuse me."

I move to Sam, who was looking down at his feet with a small smile as Max talked to him.

"Good match Sam. You get better every time we practice."

He smiles, "Not as good as you though. You know he beats me every time." Sam smiles at Max.

She raises an eyebrow, "Shocking."

I roll my eyes, "Can you do any better."

She shrugs, "Probably not."

"I bet she could beat you in archery," Max's brother comes up next to her.

I hold out my hand, "Prince Nick. Royal Son and Heir to the throne and from Aquila."

He shakes it, "Zephyr Martinez. Also known as Gasman or Gazzy. Heir to the Martinez land after my pa is dead."

I nod, "I bet she can beat me with a bow and a few arrows but I'm talking about with a sword."

"She can't do anything with a sword."

"Exactly."

"I could teach you," Sam offers to Max.

"A lady! Practicing swordplay! How improper!"

We look at Lissa and her shadow, Bridget, who had come up behind us.

"He was just offering," Max said with a light in her eyes.

"Yes but I bet you were going to say yes, weren't you? You and your type. Completely disgusting!"

"_Me_ and _my type_? Are you talking about my family?" she steps up into Lissa's face.

"Max…" Gazzy glances between the two of them.

Lissa crosses her arms, "Yes, that is exactly who I was talking about."

"What's wrong with my family?"

"You guys are stupid, mangy, mutts. Ought to be on a leash. You—Ahhhhhhh!"

Max shoves her onto the ground.

Lissa looks up at me from where she was on the ground, whimpering.

Then, Max kicks some dirt onto her dress.

Lissa coughs and starts sniffling.

"Lissa!" I kneel beside her and help her up, "Are you okay?"

"I think so…"

"Oh, please! She's fine!"

I turn to Max, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Me?! What's wrong with _her_?!" she gestures to Lissa.

I glare, "You pushed her down!"

"Did you hear what she said to me?!"

"I don't care what she says, you do not respond like that!"

She looks at me and says quietly, "You don't control me."

She whips around and walks away.

Gazzy quickly follows her.

I look at Sam and take a step back at his expression.

"Sam…?"

He turns around and follows Max and her brother.

Nudge, Ella, and Jennifer leave, giving me glances.

"Prince Fang! I am absolutely horrified that you had to see me in such an unlady-like fashion! I hope you can…"

I zone out and three minutes later, I'm still thinking about Sam's face when Omega runs up to me.

"The king requests your presence," he smiles at me, pleased in the words he had used.

We walk to my father's study.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes Omega?"

"Did that sound educated?"

I look at him. He looks back at me with large happy eyes, "Yes, Omega. Have you been studying?"

"Miss Joy has been helping me. I know the alphabet. I'll recite for you. A, B, C, D, F…"

I smile, but don't correct him. I wanted to make someone happy.

I step into my father's study, leaving Omega outside, "You wanted to see me?"

He looks up at me through his spectacles, "Yes, um, have you thought about your bride?"

"Yes."

"Good," he walks around his desk, "We'll have the choosing ceremony in two days."

"Yes Father."

"I assume that's not too soon?"

"No Father."

He smiles at me, "Will you give me a hint? Is it Miss Martinez?"

I blink at him, "I think I should surprise you Father."

He sighs at me, "We need to get you a funny bone. I think they're cheap in Oscaru…" he mumbles to himself. "Come on son! Lighten up! You're going to get married!"

He comes up to me and slaps me on my back.

"Now go take a bath! You reek from your match with Sam!"

"Thank you Father."

He laughs, "I guess you have a small sense of humor. But not a very good one at that."

I leave, him chuckling to himself.

I meet Omega in the hallway. We walk up to my room where I bathe and then go down to the Dining Hall.

I sit between my mother and Lissa.

Sam sat next to Max, who sat as far away from me as possible.

She didn't speak at all during supper.

Every now and then, Sam would whisper something in her ear. And I noticed that their hands that were closest to each other were slightly angled toward each other, as if they were holding hands.

I saw Max's parents and my own, glancing down at them uncertainly.

When Sam made Max smile one time, I saw my father frown.

My mother whispered to me, "Is something going on…?"

I nod once.

I see her glance at my father and understanding dawns in his eyes.

Then, he stands and clears his throat. Once he has everyone's attention he speaks, "I would like to announce that the choosing ceremony will be in two days. I encourage you ladies to fight for my son's heart, but I will tell you that he seems quite set on one girl."

Lissa immediately smiles smugly.

"But he is determined not to tell anyone."

"We wish all you ladies luck!" my mother chimes in.

"So I toast for our son and his wisdom in choosing a bride!"

We all lift our glasses, but I see Max lift hers half-heartedly and Sam, his, with a hard face.

We finish supper and Max and Sam leave the Dining Hall together. They don't hold hands but I notice them standing closer together.

I follow them to Max's bedroom.

"Are you okay?"

She nods and he holds her chin. He leans down and kisses her.

Something inside me twists.

She stands on her toes and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing his face down to hers. His arms hold her around the waist and brings her body so that it presses against his.

They pull apart and smile.

"I better go."

Sam nods but doesn't let go, "Okay."

He kisses her once more before she disappears behind the door.

He walks back down the hallway towards me. He stops in surprise when he sees me.

"What's wrong with you Sam?"

He looks at me, "What are you talking about?"

"You're like a brother to me and you're going to ditch me for girl?"

"You don't understand."

"I know I don't! But I do understand that friends don't hurt each other."

He looks at me, "Fang, she's everything to me!"

"She's a mangy mutt!"

Red splotches appear on his cheeks, "What?"

I look at him, "She. Is. A. Mutt."

His fist punches out and connects solidly with my jaw.

I stumble back massaging it. Not broken.

Sam glares at me, "Next time I'll break it."

He walks past me.

I walk to my room where Omega changes my clothes.

I fall into my bed ready to snap in half.


	36. Chapter 36

**Max's POV**

I felt guilty every time I kissed Sam.

But he had put in a situation where if I didn't return his feelings he would die.

I had hoped that the person I kissed would make me feel like I was flying. But with Sam, I only felt the thick, goopy, darkness of a lie.

I walked down the hall the next day. When I turned the corner, I'm lifted up and twisted in the air.

I force my face into a happy, loving expression as Sam puts me down. He looks up and down the empty hall and then leans down and gives me a long kiss.

Thick, goopy, darkness.

He puts me down and smiles at me, his eyes twinkling.

I attempted to smile back. An attempt that apparently failed because he frowns and looks back at me.

"Is something wrong?"

I shake my head, "No, just didn't sleep all that well."

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah," I lie.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really…"

He nods, "Okay. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really," I say as his stomach growls.

I grin, "But I'll meet you at the practice grounds after you eat."

He looks at me bashfully, "Okay, see you then."

He pecks me on the cheek and walks away. He turns the corner.

"What a nice scene," a voice, heavy with sarcasm, startles me.

I turn around, "Prince Fang!" I put a mocking smile on my face, "How _wonderful_ to see you this morning!"

He looks at me, coolly, "So, he is madly in love with you," he walk around me with his hands clasped behind his back, "But the real question is, are you in love with him?" He stops in front of me, quiet, serious.

I tilt my chin, "Why should you care?"

"He's my best friend, more like a brother. I won't have you go breaking his heart like you did to that poor Michael character."

I raise my eyebrows in mock surprise, "You actually _care_ about someone? Well! This must be recorded!"

Fang's eyebrows form a V, "Max! I'm serious! I won't have you hurting my family. Hurt me, but not my family.

I look at him, he looks at me. His eyes are dark and serious—dead serious.

Sighing, frustrated, I clench and unclench my hands, "I don't know."

"What?"

I look up, "I don't know if I like him or not."

"What?!" Fang looks at me, anger flaring in his eyes, "So you're just going to use him until you find out whether you like him or not. And if you don't like him, you're just going to dump him, shattered heart and everything!"

"No!"

"Then stop this," he grabs my shoulders, shaking me, "Tell him how you feel. How you're not ready."

I shake my head before he finishes talking, "I can't."

I steps away from me with disgust in his eyes, "I thought you would understand. About family," he pauses, "I guess I'll have to do something about this."

He walks away, leaving me worried about what he would do.


	37. Chapter 37

**Fang's POV**

I can't believe her. She'll just use Sam and then throw him away like a tissue.

I walk down the hall in my practice clothes down toward the target field.

Stopping by a building, I grab my leather arm band, my bow, and a bin of arrows.

I hand the arrows to Omega and push the leather band to my upper arm.

Re-gripping my bow, I say, "Let's go."

We walk to the field and stop fifty paces from the target. Omega leans the arrows against the fence and stands to the side.

I pick an arrow and knock it on the string of the bow. Looking up at the target, I draw. I adjust my aim and let the arrow fly.

_Thud!_

My arrow hits the target just outside the bulls-eye.

Shrugging, I knock another arrow. Archery was never my best area.

I sight and release again. This time it was farther.

The practice field was getting louder and louder as soldiers started the day, practicing.

I hear a high pitch, feminine giggle from behind.

I turn around to see Lissa and Bridget approaching.

"Good morning, Prince Nick."

"Good morning, Prince Nick."

I nod as they curtsy, "Good morning, ladies."

"You have a very good shot, Your Highness," Lissa bats her eyelashes—a poor attempt at flirting.

Her companion nods enthusiastically.

A snort sounds from behind me.

I turn around, knowing who it is, "You again?"

Max folds her arms with Sam at her side.

"Oh! And you can do better, _Miss Martinez_? Or should you even have that title?" Lissa steps up next to me.

Max looks at her amused, "Looks like the rat came to play with the cat." Without another word, she snatches my bow from my hands and takes a stance.

Omega hands her an arrow eagerly. She draws the bow and releases in a blink of an eye.

_Thwack! _

The arrow embeds itself in the center of the bulls-eye.

Max turns around and raises an eyebrow.

Lissa stutters, "Well—well, that was just luck!"

I shake my head at Lissa as Max knocks another arrow and lets it fly free.

The arrow spits the other one as it hits the target, leaving the first one in two thin strips.

Omega lets out a whoop and runs down to look at it. He comes back holding the two arrows.

"Look!" he holds out the two halves of the arrow, "This one's a little bigger than this one but look!"

"And the rat has just been eaten by the cat," the words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them.

Max laughs, along with Omega. Lissa startes at me with her chin shaking. Her eyes full of hate.

"Lissa, I'm so sorry!"

Her chin trembles even more and Max hoots even louder.

Lissa gathers her dress and walk quickly away with Bridget behind her, handing her a handkerchief.

Sam walks over to Max, whose face is red and tears are leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

She leans against him for support and Omega does the same. Sebastian stands there looking at me.

Omega and Max control their laughter and wipe the tears from their eyes.

I sigh, "I am a horrible person."

"No," Max smiles, "at least not all the time."

She looks up at the sun, "I should go. Lessons with Anne." She sighs and then leaves.

Sam watches her go, "I better go and practice." He turns and leaves the opposite way Max had gone.

She hadn't told him.

I walk with Omega back to my room.

What could I do?

We got to my room, where I bathe and change my clothes. As Omega laces up my boots, I know what I'm going to do. No matter how horrible the plan is, I'll do anything for family.

The next day, Omega woke me up early.

We go down to breakfast with all the other families and candidates.

Excitement is in the air and my parents can't stop smiling.

Lissa has red puffy eyes and her parents glare at me.

I feel the dread of what I was going to do today.

Max talks with her family. Sam sits next to her, but I notice by the way they sit, that they are not holding hands.

After what seems like hours, breakfast is over. I'm hustled to my room, where they dress me in a dark brown tunic, black leather vest, dark brown leggings, and black boots.

Once I'm ready we walk down for rehearsals.


	38. Chapter 38

**Max's POV**

Rehearsals. For something as stupid as this?

Insert rolling eyes!

My maids take me down to the Grand Hall where the Choosing will be.

As we step through the doors, I gasp.

In a few hours the whole room had changed.

A stage was against the far wall and rows of chairs were in front of it. A golden carpet was being rolled out down an aisle that split the chairs into two groups. Golden drapes were being pinned to the side of the stage and two large chairs were off to the side on their own little platform. Six chairs were on one side of the stage, I'm assuming for the candidates. A podium was in the middle of the stage and two chairs were beside it.

My maids led me to the stage, up some stairs and to the chair closest to the edge of the stage.

I sat, waiting for instruction.

The rest of the candidates took their seats beside me—Nudge, Lissa, Bridget, Ella, and Jennifer.

Fang sat in one of the chairs next to the podium and an old man wearing spectacles was next to him. The King and Queen were in their seats and servants stood along the wall.

Anne entered the room and stood before the stage, "Your Majesties. Your Highness. Ladies and gentlemen. I will be instructing you through the Choosing Ceremony. With Your Majesty's permission, I will start." She looks at the King, who nods to her.

"Now," she turns back to us, "I see we have all taken our seats. So, sir if you could stand behind the podium as if you were speaking. Yes. Thank you."

The old man stands at the podium.

"The Wed-master will start the ceremony. The audience will stand for the entering of the Prince and then sit back down. Wed-master will continue the Choosing Speech. When it is time to His Highness to choose, the Wed-master will sit back down," the old man sits, "and Prince Nick will stand at the podium." Fang walks to the podium.

"Prince Nick will say a few words and then he will state his bride. Now—" Anne climbs up the stairs and on the stage. She walks to us, "The bride will walk directly to Prince Nick. He will step around the podium and hold out his hand. He will propose and you will accept. You must take his hand. You will then raise your joined hands in the air and the audience will applaud. Simple enough, right ladies?"

We nod.

"Now then, we will practice the walk one by one. Miss Joy first."

Jennifer walks gracefully toward Fang. He steps around the podium, he proposes, she says yes, and they hold hands. They raise their joined hands in the air and then put them down. Next was Ella, Bridget, Lissa, and Nudge. And then it was my turn.

I walk to the podium take Fang's hand before he can propose, raise it and drop it and start back to my seat.

"No! No, no, no!"

Anne grabs my arm and takes me back to Jaden, "You must let his propose first and hold your hands in the air until the applause stops."

"But there wasn't any applause in the first place!"

"Yes but there will be at the ceremony," she pushes our hands together and up into the air.

We hold them there.

"Okay."

We drop hands and I go back to my seat. I sit silently for the rest of the rehearsal, with my stomach growling.


	39. Chapter 39

**Fang's POV**

As I walk back to my room, I hope that Max had spoken to Sam.

I turn the corner and see tow figures. Quickly, I jump back, hiding behind the corner.

"—boring."

"It'll be over soon. Then you and I…"

A hesitation, "So soon?"

"Why not?"

"We've only known each other for about a month."

"That's enough for me to know I'm in love with you."

Another hesitation, "Yeah, okay. When it's over."

All I hear is breathing and a something that sounded suspiciously like kissing.

"I'll see you at the ceremony."

"Okay."

Footsteps fade and I step around the corner, "Why won't you tell him?"

Max sighs, "I can't—" She chokes.

I step closer, "Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Will you talk to him?"

"No."

I look at her bowed head for a moment, "Looks like I'm going to have to do something."

Standing there, I wait for an objection, a smack, a push—shove. Anything that could show that she felt the same about Sam as he did for her. But what she said was horrible.

"Just don't make it hurt him too much," she walks away slowly. Down the corridor and around the corner.

I slap the wall and then walk to my room.

Sitting on my bed, I allow myself to pity myself.

After a few more hours of wallowing in pity, Omega comes in, "It's time."

He was dressed in a formal tunic but his hair was just as messy.

I stand up, "Okay," and follow him out the door.

I stand outside the Grand Hall alone. Omega had left to line up with the other servants.

Sighing, I lean against a wall. Okay. Okay, okay, okay.

Then, the doors open.

I step into the Hall as the audience stands and look at me and bows.

I walk up the aisle and onto the stage. As I sit, the congregation does too.

The Wed-master stands.

"We have come here today for the Choosing of Prince Nick and one of these ladies…"

I look back at the candidates as he continues.

Max was pretty, more than pretty—beautiful.

I sigh, if only her personality matched her looks.

She was in a slim black dress with thick straps and a round neck-line. Her hair was pinned to one side, falling over her shoulder. She looked straight ahead, biting her lip.

The Wed-master sat down beside me.

Wiping my sweaty hands on my tunic, I stand behind the podium.

"I welcome you all and am thankful for the presence of each and every one of you. I hope that all of you and my parents look upon me with favor as I choose my bride. Please support me as I ask the woman, whom I love, to marry me." I look at the faces of the people in the front row.

Sam looks at me, expressionless. But his eyes are excited. Excited to be with Max after. To marry her.

I look at the candidates. Six pairs of eyes stare back at me.

Gathering up my courage, I say, "I have chosen Miss Maximum Martinez of Corcodilis to be my wife."


	40. Chapter 40

**Max's POV**

Everything goes white. I'm frozen in my seat.

Someone shakes me, "Max? Max?"

I blink at Nudge.

"Max. Go."

I stand up, knocking my chair over. Blushing furiously, I turn around and try to pick it up.

Nudge helps me as I struggle.

Once the chair is the right way and my cheeks are burned to ashes, I walk to Fang, staring at the ground.

He takes my hand and kneels, "Maximum Martinez will you take me as your husband?"

I stare at him, uncomprehending.

"Max," he mumbles and looks at me, "Sam…"

I blink, "Yes."

The congregation stands, applauding.

I spot Sam in the front.

His face was slack and his mouth was slightly parted.

I want to see my family, anything but his broken face.

Soon the applause dies down and the Wed-master stands.

"Nick Cadby and Maximum Fairborn, you will be wed tomorrow morning and will be pronounced husband and wife. Let the royal couple depart!"

Fang and I step down from the stage and walk down the aisle. Maids take us to a room and quietly close the door.

Fang lets go of my hand and I sink into a chair.

"Did you see Sam's face?"

Fang kneels in front of me, "I told you I would do something, didn't I?"

I sigh and put my face in my hands, "I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not. Only sometimes."

I look at Fang, blinking tears from my eyes.

I laugh once, "How can you say that?"

Tears spill over and I close my eyes and hide my face, "Don't look. Just don't look."

I hear him walk away.

He sighs, "You know, you don't have to be alone."

Hours later, I'm back in my room.

I had looked for Sam, but it seems that he had disappeared off the face of the earth

After an hour of searching, I went to my room—where I am now.

I change into my nightgown and sit on my bed, drawing my legs up to my chest.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake.

"Miss Martinez! We must get ready! Wake up Miss Martinez!"

I crack one eyes open and look at the maid above me, "Get ready for what?"

"Your wedding!"

I bolt straight up, wide awake.

"My wedding…" I say numbly.

"Yes Miss. Now if you could go at take a bath…"

I slip off the bed and walk to the bathroom.

I wash myself and put on thin white undergarments. Then, I wait for the maids.

Two maids take me behind my screen and put another layer of white fabric on me. And then another.

"One more Miss."

After the last layer is put on, they bring the actual dress.

The strapless white gown goes on over my head, fitting to my body, silky and smooth.

The maids adjust the skirt and then sit me in front of a mirror to do my hair.

After half an hour, they have my dirty blond hair in a high bun, with a few curly strands falling out.

They give my elbow length gloves to put on and white heels. A diamond necklace goes around my neck and then the veil is pinned on my head.

They take me to a separate room.

The hallways were quiet, unnerving me.

The new room had one cushion surrounded by mirrors.

I sit on the cushion and the maids exit.

Sighing, I look at my folded hands on my lap.

A knock sounds and I hear the door open behind me.

The Queen walks in, holding a box.

She smiles, walking towards me, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," I smile shakily.

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

She hands me the box, "Here"

I open it gently and peer inside.

A tiara, studded with diamonds sat, looking at me.

My jaw drops, "Um, um, tiara?"

The Queen laughs, "Yes! A tiara for you!"

"I'll put it on," she takes the precious jewel out of the box and stands in front of me.

I feel a slight weight being put on my head.

As she moves away, I see it in the mirror.

"It's beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful."

I smile, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She walks toward the door, "I'm guessing your family wants to see you."

She turns toward the door, but then turns back to me, "Please call me Guinevere."

I stand, nodding, "Okay."

Guinevere smiles, her blue eyes twinkling, and leaves the room.

I see my family standing in the hallway. They quickly rush in.

My mom comes to me first, "You're so beautiful! You're getting married! Oh! You're growing up too fast!"

"Mom! Come on! Stop blubbering!" Iggy pushes his way in front of me.

"Good luck, little bird," he steps closer, whispering, "If you could put in a good word for me and my singleness, that would be great!"

I smile, "I'll try."

Pa limps forward, "Max. My first daughter. I hope your marriage will me happy and long. I can't wait for grand children!"

I slap his shoulder, "Pa!"

He shrugs, chuckling.

My mother comes back to me and turns me around so that I'm facing the mirrors.

"You're getting married!"

"I am."

I look into the mirror, my brown eyes staring back at me, wishing that this was a horrible dream.


	41. Chapter 41

**Fang's POV**

I wait near the Wed-master as the music starts.

The first couple appears in the doorway.

Iggy and Ella walk slowly down the aisle. Then Omega and Jennifer and Sam and Nudge.

Sam was gaunt. He looked straight ahead as he walked.

I look at my parents in the front row. My mother sat next to Max's and an open seat was beside her.

I turn my attention back to the people walking down the aisle. Gazzy came next, holding a pillow with two ropes. His attention was wholly on the pillow, his tongue sticking slightly out between his lips.

Then, Angel came. Her white dress made her look like an angel. She threw white flower petals from a small basket she carried.

The music changed. I re-set my feet and look at the doorway as Max and her father appear.

My breath comes out of me. A veil slightly concealed her face but I could see her eyes, staring at me.

Her dress was like snow and the tiara twinkled.

My heart pounds as she comes closer. At the base of the steps, she turns to her father, handing her bouquet of flowers to Ella. Her father gently lifts the veil out of her face and stands behind her as she walks up the steps.

I take her hand halfway up and walk with her.

We stand in front of the Wed-master.

"We have gathered here today for the uniting of these two young people, Maximum Martinez and Nick Cadby. Jeb Martinez, do you entrust your daughter to Nick Cadby, that he might support her and keep her as his wife?"

Mister Martinez's strong voice sounds, "I do."

He limps back to his seat for the rest of the ceremony.

"Marriage. A bond so strong it cannot be broken. Today, you two will share this bond."

He turns slightly to me, "Do you, Nick Cadby, son of Charles Cadby, take this woman, Maximum Martinez, to be your wife, to cherish, to protect, and to comfort, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part? If you do so, respond by saying I do."

"I do," my voice carries through the whole room.

The Wed-master turns to Max, "Do you, Maximum Martinez, daughter of Jeb Martinez, take this man, Nick Cadby, to be your husband, to cherish, to protect, and to comfort, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part? If you do so, respond by saying I do."

For a moment, I'm scared she will object, but my fear is quickly washed away.

"I do."

"The ropes."

Gazzy steps forward and holds the pillow out to the Wed-master, who takes the black rope.

He holds it in the air, "I bind you now with trust, hope, and death."

Max holds out her right hand and I my left.

The Wed-master ties the rope around our wrists.

He takes the other rope, the white one, "I bind you now with loyalty, life, and love."

He ties it, binding us together.

We turn around, facing the congregation.

"Nick Cadby and Maximum Martinez, you will wear these ropes until this time tomorrow. If one takes the ropes off, your binding will be broken and you will never be able to wed each other."

We hold our joined hands in the air and cheers echo throughout the room.

max and I sit in chairs nest to each other, on a dais. After we ate, we got up and went over to the cake. We cut the cake and fed each other the first bite.

Then was the bridal dance.

We stand in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a ring of people. She puts her left hand on my shoulder and I put my right hand on her lower back.

The first notes play and we dance. My parents join and then her parents. Soon the floor is crowded.

Max looks over my shoulder, distracted.

I lean down next to her ear, "What's wrong?"

"Did you see Sam?"

I wince, "Yeah. He looks pretty bad."

"And it's all my fault."

"No, it's not. I'm the one who—who—"

"Chose me."

"Yeah."

Max meets my eyes, "But I'm the one who got his hope up in the first place."

I look into her sad eyes, "How about we forget about Sam?"

She stops dancing and looks at me, "You're right. Why am _I _married to _you_?"

She looks at me, disbelief in her eyes.

I open and close my mouth, "Um, uh…"

She glares at me, "When is this party over? I'm tired."

"We can ask."

She drags me over to my parents.

"Excuse me Guinevere. I'm feeling dreadfully tired. Would it be okay if I went to bed?"

My mother looks at her, surprised but amused, "Of course. A maid will take you to your room."

She flags down a maid, "Take them to their room."

We're walking down a deserted hall before I realize something.

I stop, jerking Max to a stop too.

"Fang! You almost ripped my arm out of its socket!"

"Max…"

"What?"

"It's _our_ room…"

She stares at me, open-mouthed.

"Your Highnesses?"

I look at the maid, who looks at us, "Coming!"

I pull Max the rest of the way to our room.

The maid brings us to a large room with one bed.

_One_ bed!

"Would you like help dressing for bed?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

We look at each other, surprised.

I clear my throat and turn back to the maid, "We would appreciate your assistance."

She bows, "I will be back."

The door closes behind her.

Max and I stand in the room awkwardly, waiting.

The door opens a moment later and Omega and the maid come back in carrying garments.

They position us so that one of us is on each side of the screen.

I wonder how they were going to get the clothes of us, but Omega finds buttons in the folds of my tunic and it slides off.

He dresses me in my night garments which also have buttons so that Max's and my hand could stay bound.

Our hands were still joined and I was being yanked as I heard Max's maids trying to help her.

"I can do it myself!" "I have person space!" "Can't we just cut the rope?" "Uggggggggggg!"

I heard these as I stood there impatiently waiting for Max to finish dressing.

Finally, she emerges.

The maid had her sit down in a chair in front of the mirror, so Omega pulled one up for me.

She pulled the pins out of Max's hair so that her hair fell in loose curls on her back.

Then, she grabbed a brush and roughly pulled it through Max's hair.

"Ow! You pulled out like half the hair on my head!" Max said when the last stroke finally fell through her hair.

I sigh and tap my foot, "Are you done?"

Max glares at me, "Yes. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Seconds later Omeg and the maid leave.

We sit in the chairs awkwardly, avoiding each others' faces.

"Are you tired?" I ask without looking.

"No," she replies shortly, "Are you?"

"No."

Our joined hands hung between us limply in the air.

We sit in the silence. We sit, and sit, and sit, and sit some more. Oh! And guess what? We sit even more after that.

I sit up after over two hours of doing nothing, "I'm going to bed."

I finally look over at her.

She looks straight ahead, "I'm not."

Standing up, I tug on her hand, "Come on!"

"No."

"Why?"

Her cheeks turn pink, "Because I'm not gonna sleep with you!"

Now that the words where out, I flushed deeply, "You can sleep on that side and I'll sleep on the other."

"No."

"Are you going to sit there all night?"

She doesn't respond.

Sighing, I step in front of her and pick her up.

"Put me down!" she kicks and squirms.

I dump her on the bed and push her to the far side.

"Now sleep."

I lay down and stare at the canopy.

Reaching over to the bed-side-table, I snuff out the candle.

The room goes pitch black.

Our hands were between us in the middle of the bed.

I close my eyes but sleep doesn't come.

I don't know how long I just lay there, but I feel Max shift on the bed.

Looking over, her arm was still stretched out but she had drawn her legs halfway up to her chest as she sighed in her sleep.

Sighing, I sit up and put her in my lap. I push the blankets down and lay her down in the open spot. After covering her up to her chin, I lay back down. We were closer now but not too close.

She sighs again and her eyebrows come together a little. Then, in the darkness, a tear leaks from the corner of her eye. It slides over her face and is about to fall into the pillow when my thumb stops it. I wipe away the wet streak. Putting my index finger between her eyes, I push lightly and release the tension. Her face relaxes as another tear slips out.

I wipe it away, "What are you dreaming about?"

Turning onto my back, I sigh. I close my eyes again and this time darkness covers me.


	42. Chapter 42

**Max's POV**

I hear birds chirping outside.

Yawning, I stretch my hands above my head. Or, I try to.

My right arm abruptly stops halfway up.

I look to where ropes were binding Fang's and my own.

I jerk up into a sitting position. He wasn't this close before.

Slouching, I look down at his face and practically snarl at him, "Get up!"

… …

"Get up!" I shake him roughly.

His eyes open and he looks at me confused.

He sits up next to me. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in some places and was completely flat in others.

I stifle a snicker as he yawns, lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Wake up, _honey_," I say sweetly.

"Five more minutes, _sweetheart_," he mocks my tone.

I lift my legs and kick with both my feet, sending him over the edge of the bed, forgetting that our wrists were tied.

"Oof!"

I land with my hand in Fang's stomach, half on and half off the bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake!" he stands up, which doesn't exactly help my current position.

"Ack!" I fall off the bed.

He leans over me, "What are you doing down there?"

My cheeks burn with anger and humiliation as I get up, "Let's go and get these ropes off!"

"Just wait! We have to change!"

"Ooooh, no! We're getting these things off _before_ we change!"

He sighs, "Max! Do you really think I'm like that?"

"Yes," I try to pull him towards the door but he doesn't budge.

"Come on!" I touch the door handle as it the door opens.

A maid and Omega stand, carrying clothes.

I groan when I see the white dress in the maids hands, "Now what do we have to do?"

"The Cutting Ceremony, miss."

"Uuuuuggggg!"

Fang smirks at me.

They position us on either side of the screen and change our clothes like they did last night. This time, I let the maid do most of the work. _Most_, not all. There's a difference.

After dressing, she sits me down in front of the mirror and Fang sits in a chair next to me.

She puts my hair in a simple pony tail.

Omega combs down Fang's hair, which falls easily into place.

His black hair contrasted his white tunic and light gray laggings, but he wore black boots.

I have to admit, he was handsome.

I look in the mirror at my plain, white gown.

The maid puts white slippers at my feet and I slide my feet into them.

A few hairs escape from my fairly loose pony tail.

Omega and the maid escort us to the doors leading into the Grand Hall.

Then, I panic, "Oh, no! Fang! They didn't tell me what to do or—or say! What am I supposed to do?"

"Max," he sighs, "Just follow my lead."

"Okay, okay," I breath trying to slow down my racing heart.

The doors in front of us open.

Only the candidates and their families, the Royal Family, and my own were in the large room. And the Wedmaster.

We walk up to him and Fang starts to turn around to face the congregation, so I follow.

"The couple has been together for the first night, the ropes binding their love. When we cut the ropes, this man will be married to this one and this woman will be married to this man and they shall be called man and wife."

The old man holds up a pair of shining silver scissors.

He first cuts the black one and then the white.

"May your marriage be blessed and long. I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

We have to wear these clothes all day! _All day!_

I'm going to die!

I haven't spoken to Fang since the ceremony.

Right now, I'm walking through the garden in the midday heat.

"Max?" a quiet voice calls from behind me.

I turn around and see Angel walking towards me, "Hi Angel."

We walk silently towards the maze part of the garden.

"Are you okay?"

"No," tears build up in my eyes.

"Is it Sam?"

I look at my little sister, smiling through the tears, "You're so perceptive."

"Yes, it is Sam," I look at my slippers, "Did you see his face?"

Angel sighs, "No, but, honestly, I don't care how he feels, I care about how my sister feels," she looks at me pointedly.

"I don't love him and I feel like it's my fault for not being able to. I just—I shattered him."

Angel doesn't respond leaving us in silence.

"What about Fang?"

"I don't love _him_, either," I answer immediately.

Angel looks forward, raising his eyebrows, "Okay…"

"Angel!"

She grins at me, "What?"

I hit her lightly, "You know what."

She snickers, "Have you seen Iggy? He's smitten with the lady from Tigris."

"He is?"

"You can't tell?"

"Not really," I feel guilty, only caring about myself these past few days instead of my family.

I sigh, "Things are going to change, aren't they."

"They are, but you'll be ready and I'll be right beside you."

I look up at her pleased face, "You guys are staying?"

She shakes her head, "Not all of us. Ma and Pa are going back. But Iggy, Gazzy, and I are staying."

"Oh, at least some of you are staying…"

"Don't be so down. Since we're related to the future heir of the throne, life will be easier back at home. The Queen and Ma get along very well."

"That's good. I'm glad you're staying," I smile.

She smiles back, "Me too. And I sure bet Iggy is glad, just maybe not for the reason I think Ma and Pa are."

"I guess not," grinning, we turn back to the castle.

"You'll get it all sorted out, Max. I know you, and that's what you do and it's what you're best at."

"Thank you, Angel. At least that means I'm good at something."


	43. Chapter 43

**Fang's POV**

Max and I lay in bed beside each other awkwardly, looking at the canopy overhead, in the dark.

I blow out the candle.

In a few moments, my eyes adjust to the darkness and I make out the shape of Max.

In minutes she faces me, fast asleep.

Her face was peaceful tonight. Her hair fell over her face and I push it back.

I lightly stroke her hair, gently pulling out the tangles.

She sighs, her breath blowing into my face.

I sigh back into her face.

My heart tugs in my chest and I turn onto my back.

I close my eyes, trying to ignore the beating of my heart.

Yawning, I open my eyes to find Max starting to sit up and running a hand through her hair.

I slit my eyes when she looks over at me.

Sighing, her hand flops onto her lap.

The sunlight filters in through the window, shining on her hair and making a halo around her body.

"I know you're awake," she sighs, "You're _really_ sneaky."

"Don't make fun of me," I open my eyes but she doesn't look at me.

We sit, or at least I lay down, in silence.

I reach out and touch the end of her hair, which had reached her lower back in the time she had been here.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh—um—I dunno know…" I pull my hand away, blushing furiously.

She looks at me with her eyebrows raised, "Okay, then…"

Throwing off the covers, she gets out of bed, raising her arms above her head and yawning.

"I'm going out to archery range to practice," she opens the closet and takes out a simple dress, frowns at it, and then puts it back in the closet and takes out a tunic and breeches, "Never mind. I'm going hunting instead."

"Do you want company?" I mentally slap myself.

She looks at me, draping her clothes across her arm and coking her hip, "Are you okay?"

"Um—yeah. Fine," my face burns as I curse myself inside.

She sighs, turning to the bathroom, "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes."

She closes the door behind her and I jump out of bed. I had just pulled up my breeches when Max steps out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're dressing yourself."

I pull off my nightshirt, "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly helpless, you know."

She scoffs, "Could have mistaken it…"

"Did you bathe?"

"Yes," she rubs her damp hair, "Why would you care?"

"You're fast."

"Yeah, I am. And you're still half naked," she sits down in front of the mirror.

I roll my eyes and button up my tunic, "You just wanted to see it."

"I guess so," she continues to stare at her reflection.

My cheeks go up in flames and her blunt response.

"Whatever."

She sighs at her reflection.

I pull on my boots, "What?"

"I can't braid."

I look at her, raising my eyebrows, "You. Can't. Braid. Wow. The amazing Max can't braid."

"Shut up."

I stand behind her taking the brush from her hand, "Sit up."

Her eyes widen, but she listens.

I pull her hair into a tight French braid.

She fingers it, "Wow—," I stand up a little straighter, "—you're such a girl."

I deflate, "You're welcome."

She stands and reaches under the bed, pulling out a bow and arrow, "Let's go."

We go to the stables and I grab Arrow and she takes a dark brown mare with four black sox and black mane and tail.

"Her name is Miracle," the stable hand says.

"Miracle," the horse nuzzles her, "Well, it's going to be a miracle if I can get on you and _stay_ on you."

The stable hand chuckles as another boy brings me a bow and two cases of arrows "Don't worry. She's nice and calm."

"Okay," she sighs, "Get me up there…"

With three stable hands and my own help, she finally is sitting in the saddle and holding the reigns, "Thank you."

I swing up onto Arrow.

We go to the little creek and sit in the tree together.

"Do you hate me?"

She looks at me, surprised, "No…"

"Okay. Just wondering…"

"Why?"

"You just—"

"Shhhh!"

She knocks an arrow and draws.

I watch as her eyes narrow, aiming at the doe that was drinking at the creek.

She releases and the doe's heart is pierced.

She jumps down from our perch, "As you were saying…"

I follow her, "Yes, as I was saying…" I frown, "What was I saying?"

"I hate you."

"What?"

She turns her attention away from the dead animal, "That's what you said."

"Oh… Well, anyway, you always seem like you want to get away from me and you're always so rude to me."

"Why do you think you're here? Because I don't hate you."

"See you're doing it again!"

I help her drag the doe back to the horses.

"Doing what?"

"Never mind…" I sigh, "This has got to be the most stressful marriage in history."

"I'm not stressed," Max looks at me.

I look at her, "Come on. We came to hunt, didn't we?"

We walk back to the stream, where Max rinses her hands in the cold water.

I look at her, seeing the perfect opportunity. So, I took that opportunity and pushed her in.

She looks at me glaring as the cold water soaks her clothes.

I laugh but hold my hand out to help her out.

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the stream.

"Ahh!"

I wipe my face and look at her next to me in the shallow water, "Thanks. A lot."

She shrugs, "Don't mention it."

We sit there, freezing our bums off.

Max cups her hands and drinks water.

"Unsanitary…" I mumble.

"What? And where do you get your water from?" she raises her eyebrows.

"From a cleaner source than this."

"Just try it. It tastes good."

I look at her, "How does _water_ _taste good_?"

She shrugs, "I dunno but fresh water tastes better than the stuff at the castle."

Shaking my head, I stand, "No."

She follows me, wringing out her tunic.

The sun is covered by clouds and I start to shiver, "We should get back."

"Okay."

We get back to the horses and I help her get on Miracle.

With the doe on Arrow, we canter back to the castle.

Halfway there, Max kicks her horse into a slow gallop.

Surprised, I do the same, "You're getting better."

She doesn't respond, putting all her focus on staying in the saddle.

She sighs in relief when she touches solid ground in the stables.

"Were you scared?"

"Yes."

We walk back toward our rooms, "If you would like, I could teach you how to ride better. We could ride in the mornings for an hour or so and I could teach you. Then it would be easier to…"

She looks at me blankly.

"Or not."

We walk silently back to our room.

"Fang?" she stands in the doorway of the bathroom, clothes draped over her arm, "I'd like to go riding with you, if the offer still stands."

My heart flips, "Yeah. Okay. We'll start tomorrow then."

Her lips curve up the slightest bit as she closes the door.

"Yes!" I hug myself mentally.


	44. Chapter 44

**Max's POV**

What was wrong with me? I had just agreed to a full hour alone with Fang!

Was there something wrong with me? I mean, I guess he is my, you know, husband. But still…

Whatever. I quickly bathe for the second time today and change into a green dress.

I leave my hair down, not knowing what to do with it. As I pull out the tangled braid, I think about asking Fang to braid it again, but decide not to.

I walk out into the room where Fang was lacing up a different pair of boots.

"I'm going to visit my family and some friends," I walk towards the door.

"Are you going to look for Sam?"

I look at the wooden door.

"Max. You know you're married to _me_."

"Of course I know. I don't think I'll be forgetting any time soon," I laugh breathlessly but still keep my back to him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Finally, I turn around. I start to smirk but it fades when I see his face—his eyes.

I have seen those eyes. In another man, but I have still seen them.

"Fang—"

"Do you love him?"

I look at the wood floor, "No."

"Look at me."

I look up into his dark eyes.

"Do you love Sam?"

I stare into his eyes and then break away.

He laughs once, "Well—" he clears his throat, "I guess that's why it's called falling in love…"

"What do you mean?"

"It all depends if the other person will be there at the bottom to break your fall…"

I stop a maid as she walks by, "Have you seen Maya?"

"Maya? She returned home about two weeks ago, Your Highness."

"Oh. Thank you…"

She left. She left without saying goodbye. She left without saying goodbye to _me_.

"Max!"

Nudge and JJ come down the hallway to meet me, "And how is her Highness? Is she feeling royal on this stormy day?"

They grin at me, but I'm in no mood, "Do you know when my family is leaving?"

Nudge's grin fades, "I heard in two days."

"What about you guys and the other candidates?"

"A week?"

I sigh, "Still no information given to me no matter how high of ranking I am… Have you seen Sam?"

Their faces die.

JJ says, "He says he doesn't want to talk to you or Fang…"

"You have to tell me!"

They look at the wooden floor.

"You know, I didn't want to do this but I will. As your princess I command you to tell me where Sam is!"

"He's right here!"

I whip around.

He stood a few feet away.

Looking around me, he says, "Thank you Nudge, JJ."

The two girls leave with their heads bowed.

I take a step forward, "Sam—"

"Sleep well?"

"Sam!"

"What? You're married after all!"

"I would never do that! I'm only seventeen! I can't believe you think I'm like that!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

The silence grows.

"How are you?"

"Not good."

I step forward again, "I'm so sorry."

Moisture gathers in his eyes, "Are you?"

"Sam…"

"You could have stopped it, you know. You could have rejected his proposal."

"I—I didn't know."

"I think you did," he looks at me as the first tear fell. "Why didn't you reject him?"

I hesitate.

"Tell me. I can take it."

"I don't love you," I whisper it, my voice cracking. "I didn't want to take you because you deserve someone better than me. Someone who can return your feelings. I'm not that person."

"So, in your view, you did this to protect me?" tears streaked down his face.

"You couldn't just tell me? You had to surprise me and go and marry my best friend!"

"I'm sorry."

"Those are just words," he looks at me, his heart on his arm, "I loved you. I _love_ you."

"I'm so sorry."

He walks away.

I walk numbly to the back corner of the library and wallow, wishing for the tears that didn't come.


	45. Chapter 45

**Fang's POV**

She cried again.

I so desperately wanted to know her dreams—to help her—to save her. But I could do nothing except wipe the tears away.

"Shhh. Don't cry, don't cry. It's all right…" I soothe her, stroking her hair.


	46. Chapter 46

**Max's POV**

I tried to hold the tears back, but they came anyway.

I try to pretend sleeping, in case Fang was awake and tonight he was.

I feel his hand wipe away my tears and stroke my hair.

"Shhh. Don't cry, don't cry. It's all right. You're okay…" I listened to his voice until I drifted off into the darkness.

I wake up and look over at Fang, who had his eyes closed.

I knew he was awake but don't disturb him, remembering our fight yesterday.

Our first fight.

I had to set things right. With Fang and Sam, but I just didn't know how. I could only wait and wish the opportunity would come up.

I sat next to Fang as the King toasted.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel sat next to me and Sam and the candidates sat on the other side of the table.

I had waited a week. A whole week! But my opportunity didn't present itself. So I lived day to day avoiding Sam and now Fang.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

He was moody the past week. When we bumped into each other he would be painfully polite, but at night—every night without fail—he would talk to me, stroke my hair, and comfort me when the tears came.

The room was silent except for the scraping of forks.

Then, Sam clears his throat. He looked haunted. His skin was tight and he had lost all color in his face. His hair was flat, straight, thin, and his eyes were dull, "I have an announcement to make," he pauses getting our attention. He takes Lissa's hand, who was sitting right next to him, "Lissa and I are married."

Everything freezes.

"Are you two engaged?" Guinevere asks politely.

"No, Your Majesty. We are married," Lissa smiles brightly.

"When did this happen?"

"We asked the wed master to wed us privately three days ago."

"Oh," Guinevere looks at Fang, who stared at Sam dumbfounded.

He shakes his head, "Congratulations."

Sam looks at him coolly, "Thank you."

I spoon potatoes into my mouth, looking down at my plate.

Dinner ended awkwardly.

Everyone was is a hurry to finish eating.

I had said good night to Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel and they had left me, not without worried glances.

I found myself walking through the garden, alone. My feet take me to the fountain, where I see a figure.

"Sam?"

He turns around, "Hello _Max._"

I walk up to him, "So, you and Lissa…"

"Yes."

"How is your health?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

He laughs, "Max, do you think that I haven't looked in a mirror recently? Do you know why I've become like this?" he points at me with a nasty grin on his face, "Because of you. Because to broke my heart and now you're going to break Fang's. You're a horrible monster. So, I've decided to help you. I'll make sure you see suffering. Suffering just like mine. It will eat you, kill all sanity you have, and then you will be alone." He steps closer, "Do you understand, Max?"

He pushes back a strand of my hair, "Does your dark heart, really, truly understand? Because I don't think it does. You're too corrupted."

Tears drip down my cheeks.

"You cry, but they're only so you seem harmless. I know you're act. You're repulsive act. It sickens me. So, I might as well show you how sickening it really is."

He walks toward the towering hedges, "Watch out max."

My feet are glued to the spot.

As if in a dream, I walk back to my room with tears gushing out of my eyes.

I open the door to find Fang hanging up his tunic with his back to me, "Come on, I'm—what happened?"

I break. My shoulders shudder in sobs. My breath gasps as I choke on my tears.

"Max? What happened?"

I feel him grip my shoulders. I immediately step closer, burying my face in his tunic.

After a second, his arms go around me, "Don't cry. You're all right. I'm here, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry!" I mumble into his chest.

"Don't be sorry, just let it out, let it out."

I half walk and he half carried me over to the bed.

He sits me next to him, so we're leaning against the headboard.

My hand rests on his stomach and my head on his chest with his arm around me.

My sobs diminish into whimpers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his chest rumbles.

I sigh, "I don't love him."

I feel him move underneath me, "Oh?"

"Yeah…" I look up at him, "I had to catch someone at the bottom of their fall."

With my red eyes and plugged nose, I sit up and press my lips to Fang's.


	47. Chapter 47

**Fang's POV**

I leans my head down as I feel her reposition herself to sit on my lap.

She puts her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me and I put mine around her as our kisses get deeper.

She pulls away, both of us out of breath.

Pressing her forehead against mine, she closes her eyes, "I'm so sorry about last week."

"It's fine," but honestly I just wanted her lips against mine. I could forgive her no matter what she did.

"No, it's not," she pulls herself away from me.

"Yes it is. I said it's fine and I mean it."

Her arms loosen around my neck and rest on my chest, "Fang," she locks eyes with me, "this is real for me. I'm not faking like with Sa—before."

Despite her sadness at the mention of Sam, I smile, "It's very real for me too."

I lean in and lightly kiss her.

She slips under the covers next to me, freeing my legs.

I follow.

She lays down, "I'm kinda tired…"

"Okay."

I blow out the candle and the room goes dark.

I feel Max next to me and put my arms around her, "Good night."

"Good night," I hear the smile in her voice as I drift off to sleep.

Max hugs Nudge and JJ once again.

I sigh but smile, "Come on Max. They want to make it back sometime this century."

She sticks her tongue out, but continues to hold her friends close.

"Have a safe trip."

"We will. Don't worry Max."

"Goodbye Prince Fa-Nick."

"Goodbye Nudge and JJ," I incline my head and they curtsy.

The two girls say their farewells to my parents and then they step into their carriages, along with their families, and are carted back home.

Ella was still here along with Sam and Lissa and Iggy and Gazzy were permanent but the rest of her family had also returned. Even little Angel, who I thought would be staying.

I reach for Max's hand as we walk back toward the castle. Her fingers weave through mine.

My parents look from our hands to me, looking pleased yet questioning. My mother cocks an eyebrow.

I grin back, making sure Max hadn't seen the exchange.

This was the first time we had shown anything of our relationship in front of others—the first time she had let me.

My mother shakes her head but smiles.

"Do you want to go hunting, Max?"

She shakes her head, "Not really. Do you know where my brothers are?"

"I have an idea _who_ Iggy might be with," I smile, slyly.

"Me too. How about you get dressed and I'll meet you in the practice grounds."

My eyebrows twitch, "Okay."

"I'll find Gazzy and see if he wants to come along."

A little later, I'm dressed in a simple tunic with my sword at my waist.

Max and Gazzy wait for me. Gazzy wore a tunic like mine and also had a sword, but it was in his hands. He studied it as I came up.

"Do you want to learn?"

Gazzy glances up at me and then back down, nodding his head slightly.

"Okay. So we should actually start with a drill sword and do some basic drills."

I look over at Max, "We'll be right back."

I lead Gazzy quickly to the armory.

Going to the blacksmith, I say, "We need a wood."

He turns around for a few seconds and then back holding a wooden staff with a cross piece.

I take it and turn to Gazzy, "This is a drill sword. It's the same weight as a standard sword just not sharp. But be careful, it can leave some nasty bruises."  
He takes it and examines grinning, "Okay."

Suddenly, he says, "So what's going on with you and Max?"

"W-what do you mean?" I lean against a post in what hoped looked like a nonchalant way.

"You two. Did something happen?" he looks at me.

"No, of course not. Why do you think that?"

"You two were holding hands," he says bluntly.

"Umthgmpt. I mean, uh, um—"

He grins, "It's okay. You don't have to explain. You're blushing face and stumbling tongue is answer enough."

I sigh and grin ruefully, "You're worse than Max…"

He cups my shoulder, "Come on. Let's go."


	48. Chapter 48

**Max's POV**

"I'm tired of reading!"

I close the book in Fang's hands and put it on the side table.

We sat on a sofa in the back of the library with his arm around me and me close by his side.

"Then what do you want to do?" his chest vibrates beneath my chest.

"I don't know," I nuzzle into his neck.

"Uh, Max, um…" he stammers.

I grin against his neck, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

I look up at him and grin, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine."

I laugh, standing, "Come on, let's go eat."

He takes my hand and we walk down the hall to the dining room.

"Max, I've been thinking…you see. I—are you only like this to me because Sam stopped loving you?"

We slow down.

"No."

"Max?" he turns me to face him, "Tell me honestly."

I look away, "Fang do we have to talk about this now?"

"Max. Look at me."

I glance at him, but my eyes flick away.

"_Look at me._"

Reluctantly, I tilt my head up and meet his eyes.

"Max, please. I need to know."

"I…I…" I stutter before walking quickly down the hall.

I turn quickly into the dining hall and sit with Iggy on my right and an empty seat on my left for Fang.

I keep my head down to my plate as Fang slides in next to me.

The whole supper he only said one word to me. When he bumped my leg with his he said sorry, that's it.

I didn't say or do anything because I bet if I did, I would have burst into tears.

Fang walks ahead of me to the room as I take my time, going step by step.

I open the door of our room, looking at my feet at close it behind me. I stare at its surface.

"Are you coming?"

I turn around.

Fang sat in his night shirt, half under the covers. He threw back the covers on the other side of the bed, "Come on. I'm tired."

I quickly go to the bathroom and change my clothes. I crawl into the bed and lay down staring at the canopy of the bed.

Fang lies down and blows out the candle. He sighs and turns his back to me.

Then, I cry.

I try to stay quiet and not move the bed but my tears turn into sobs. I know Fang can hear me but he doesn't turn.

"Fang…"

I scoot on the bed over to him and cry against his back, "Fang."

He turns around and wraps his arms around me, "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here, I'm here."

"Don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you. Never."

"Wake up."

Fang presses his lips against mine.

I hum but keep my eyes closed and bury deeper into his chest.

He tightens his arms around me, "We really should get up."

"Mmm."

I open my eyes and see the smooth skin of his neck.

Closing my eyes, I press my nose into the cloth of his nightshirt and breath him in.

"Come on, I have a lesson with Gazzy soon and you have one with Anne."

I look up at him, "What?"

"You have to learn how to be a princess," he smiles.

I groan and roll onto my back, "You're joking. Lessens with the old hag."

He chuckles, "Just behave and it'll be easy."

"Anne is the one who misbehaves."

"I highly doubt that."

I hit him lightly on his arm, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I hear the grin in his voice.

I throw the covers off of us and sit up, "Come on. I'm gonna get these lessons over with."

I quickly change into a dress and my boots.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he says through his yawn.

Sighing, I walk to the library.

I sit near the back where I usually have my lessons.

A few minutes later, Anne sits in the seat across the table, "You're duties as a princess are few but each one is important. Come. We have visitors to prepare for."

"Visitors?" I ask as we leave the library, "When?"

"Two days."

"Who?"

"The Barons of Tigris, Corcodilis, and Balaena. Apparently there have been multiple raids on the smaller town of these fiefs and they require more soldiers. They're coming to debate how many."

"What do I have to do?"

"Oversee the preparations for their rooms, meals, and schedules."

"Okay. So, what's first?"

"Rooms."

"Okay. This can't be too hard."

Anne gives me a dubious look, "You'll change your mind."

Anne was right. Too right.

Rooms? You have to assign maids and manservants and guards, give them a room that would suit their lifestyle, and, and, well, there's all this other junk that I don't remember.

But to sum things up, it sucks. It really sucks.

Once I finish, I change into a tunic and leggings and grab my bow and a case of arrows and go to the shooting range.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! _

My arms and back burn as I let loose arrow after arrow in quick succession.

_Thud! Thud!_

Sweat starts to bead on my forehead.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

My heart beats faster—in time with the arrows.

I reach for another arrow and grip air.

I look in the case to find it empty.

Walking to the targets, I pull out the arrows out of them and stick them back in the case.

Sighing, I walk back to my room and step into the tub full of cold water


	49. Chapter 49

**Fang's POV**

"Okay, we're done."

Gazzy stands back and breathes heavily but still keeps his sword up and ready.

He had progressed quite quickly, already moving to real swords.

He nods.

"Good job."

"Thanks," he pants and lets his sword drop into the dust.

My skin was sticky, with my clothes stuck to it. I wasn't dripping sweat like Gazzy but still, it was hot out.

"Okay."

I walk with him back to the weapons barn where we give our swords back to one of the blacksmiths.

Gazzy runs off to who knows where I go to take a bath.

I step into my quiet room and grab some clothes and go to the bathroom.

For some reason, I hesitate with my hand on the handle. Shrugging, I push it open…and see Max, standing, staring at me, naked.

We stare for a second before I step back and shut the door.

I hear loud noises behind the door as my face burns red.

I blink a few times and shake my head before the door opens and a raging Max shoves me.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" she stands over me with her hands on her hips.

I stand up, "You know there's a lock on the door?!"

She stutters, "You—you ever heard of knocking?!"

"You just said that!"

"Who cares?! You should warn someone before walking into the bathroom on them!"

"Well, I didn't know you were in there!"

"And why did you just stare when you saw me na—exposed?" her face burns with mine.

"Well, you stared too," I mumbled.

"Yeah, but you weren't naked," she spat back and we both burned bright red again.

"Whatever…" she mumbles before pushing past me and out the door.

I drop onto the edge of our bed and release a gust of breath.


End file.
